Fairy Tail Mages at Hogwarts
by RedFantasies
Summary: Cliche fairy tail x harry potter crossover. Don't read this if you don't like Nalu or swearing. WARNING: THIS MAY HAVE CONTENT THAT CAN BE A TRIGGER FOR SOMEBODY WHO HAS PTSD. Rated T mostly for swearing and some violence. ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic that I've written. I do have an OC in this story named Evelyn who is Natsu's little sister. Although I've managed to find ways to explain why she's not in every story arc, just act like she is for the ones mentioned (she doesn't play a pivotal role in any of them). Unfortunately Fairy Tail does not belong to me (but I'd love it if it did). Enjoy reading!**

Evelyn's POV

The London rain was pounding onto the ground as eight mages, three exceeds, and I stood outside a gloomy looking house. It was mid-august but with the chill in the air nobody would've known it. Natsu, my older brother, was hunched over breathing deeply, trying to recover from his episode of motion sickness, mine had already passed. His pink hair was plastered to his forehead and he, both of us actually, was steaming slightly since our body temperatures are so high. Our natural fire abilities were evaporating any rain that touched us. It was incredibly convenient but the rest of the group wasn't doing too well. Everyone was shivering and looking miserable because none of us had known that we would teleport into the middle of a fucking monsoon.

Lucy, Natsu's best friend and a celestial spirit mage, snapped at my brother with a glare. "How are you even having motion sickness? We didn't use a vehicle!" I guess the rain and cold had made Lucy irritable. He gave Lucy a wide grin and laughed before running up to the door, like the idiot he was. I should explain what's going on.

 _It had been the day before and it was a pretty slow day at the Fairy Tail guildhall. For starters it was raining and either people stayed home because they didn't want to walk in the middle of a storm or they were out on missions. Lucy and I were at the bar talking with Mirajane, Lisanna, and Levy while Natsu and Gray were getting into a fistfight, as always. I heard Gray say some snide comment, which inevitably resulted in their heads smashed together, shouting insults, as they started fighting. We were just waiting for Erza to come in and punch them both like she normally did. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind then the fierce redhead appeared in the doorway. Both mages were so engrossed in the fight that they didn't notice the punches that were aimed for their heads. The fact that she was shivering from the rain probably didn't make her feel better. "Enough!" she shouted. Natsu and Gray pulled out their rehearsed best friend act as they linked arms and put broad grins on their faces. The group I was hanging out with just watched the three in amusement before Mirajane, who also acted as the guild's matchmaker, got a sly look on her face._

 _"So Lucy," she started, a mischievous look entering her eyes._

 _"Yeah?" She was still watching Erza beat up Natsu for almost burning down the guildhall. Mira smirked._

 _"How's Natsu doing?" Lucy choked on her strawberry milkshake that she was drinking. Natsu stopped listening to Erza to give her a broad smile._

 _"You ok, Lucy?" She gave a weak smile before glaring at the she-demon. Lisanna, Levy, and I giggled at Lucy's reactions. Her face had turned red and she was vehemently denying any romance between the two. But lets face it, I'm a dragonslayer and so is Natsu, meaning that we both had a dragon's sense of smell. I could_ smell _that she had a crush on my brother. There was a possibility that he had smelt it too but, being the oblivious moron he was, had no idea what it meant. While Lucy was arguing with Mira, Master Makarov entered the room._

 _"Ok brats listen up," the guildhall fell silent at hearing the guild master speak. "First of all anymore property damage from you," he gave a pointed look towards Natsu, Gray, Erza, and I before continuing. "And I'll be forced into an early retirement." We all laughed softly before the short guild master continued. "I have a mission for you and the people going on it have already been pre-determined." Everybody's shoulders sagged with a collective groan. Lucy and I walked over to sit with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. We were whispering before we were yelled at to shut up. "The people I have selected are: Lucy, Natsu, Gray," at that the two opposite element mages glared at each other and I could sense an argument coming. "Erza, Evelyn, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, and Mirajane." Satisfied with his announcement he gave a nod and said that we were to be ready the next day._

 _"Why am I not traveling with my dear Gray?" Juvia cried and it looked like she was about to literally flood the guildhall with her tears. Again._

 _Although when Makarov said we had to travel to a parallel world there was a collective groan. The whole Edolas fiasco was suddenly remembered as we thought back to the first time we had travelled to an alternate universe. He had given us similar pills to the ones Mystogan had given to us so we'd be able to use our power. "My friend in the world you're going to gave me these. This will allow you to use your magic since they use wands as something similar to what a holder type mage would use. You will be getting your wands once you get there. My friend believes that their magic will not strongly affect you since they channel their magic through wands and it's not a part of them."_

 _The next day we had gathered in the guild hall, waiting for our mission to begin. On the table in front of us there was a boot and we all must have looked confused because Makarov explained it to us._

 _"This is a portkey. In three minutes all of you will touch it and you'll be transported to the world you'll be visiting."_

We stared at the dilapidated house and suddenly I felt incredibly nervous. Thankfully Erza wasn't deterred and walked up to the house and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

While the state of the house in front of us looked unappealing, I was just glad to get out of the rain. The two fire dragonslayers were dry of course and all Erza had to do was requip into dry clothes. At the moment, summoning Virgo to bring me clothes from the celestial spirit world didn't seem like such a bad idea. I fingered my keys but before I could bring them out the door opened revealing a dimly lit interior. The woman who opened the door was short and had red hair, but it was more orange than Erza's. She looked nice enough.

"Oh, yes you must be the exchange students!" She gave us a warm smile and gestured for us to come in. "Come in and get out of the rain, you must be soaked. My name is Molly Weasley; you'll meet everyone soon enough. And this," she gestured to the house, "is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and you'll hear more about that later. You'll be honorary members."

"Is rain like this common?" Wendy shivered, not at all pleased at being caught in the middle of a storm.

Before Ms. Weasley could reply another man came to the doorway. His face was gaunt and he seemed dark but nice at the same time. "Yeah, rain like that's common here. I'm Sirius by the way."

"When is dinner?" Natsu asked and I sighed at how, of course that'd be the first thing out of his mouth. My best friend was in a perpetual state of hunger. Evelyn was too but she was more discreet about it, for the most part.

"Soon," Ms. Weasley responded.

"Awesome! I'm starving," Natsu exclaimed rushing into the house. His younger sister sighed at his behavior and I gave a smile. Erza shook her head in disdain and entered the house gesturing for us to follow. We all shuffled into the gloomy house and made our way to the dining room. Natsu and Happy had already taken a seat and Evelyn sat down next to her brother. Out of pure habit I went to sit down next to Natsu. Erza was smart and sent Gray as far away as possible from Natsu but I knew that with his super sharp hearing anything could start a brawl between the two. Gajeel and Wendy sat next to Erza. Lisanna and Mirajane sat diagonally from Natsu.

There was a thundering of footsteps coming from upstairs and I saw Evelyn jump a little at the sudden noise, a guarded look in her eyes. Natsu whispered something to her and she seemed to relax. "Is she ok?" I questioned under my breath knowing he would pick it up. He gave a nod.

"I think so," he whispered back. Then Ms. Weasley started yelling as a _crack_ echoed through the house.

"Fred, George! I told you not to apparate in the house!" There was a chorus of apologies as six people tumbled out of the stairwell. They stopped talking and seemed to notice that there were ten unknown teenagers sitting at the table in front of them.

"Who the bloody hell are they?" one of the redheads asked. The brunette standing next to him hit his head.

"Ron be respectful," she turned to the nine Earthland wizards and introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger. That's Ron Weasley," Hermione pointed to one of the red head kids. "These are his brothers Fred and George and his little sister Ginny. That's Harry Potter," she informed gesturing to the boy with glasses and a lightening shaped scar as he winced, expecting some kind of reaction. When there was none Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"How don't you know about him? He's so famous here!" Ron marveled.

Thankfully Erza handled the situation perfectly. "He's not that famous where we come from." After seeing Hermione's questioning glance she said, "we're transfer students from Fairy Tail School for the Gifted. We try to stay off the radar." There were several snickers from the Fairy Tail mages because our guild was anything _but_ "off the radar." I started the introductions.

"I'm Lucy," I introduced myself with a smile. After the introductions there was a moment of silence before Ron burst out with a question.

"Why is your hair pink?" he exploded. All of us turned to Natsu waiting to see how he would react. Thankfully he decided not to get in a fight and just shot back a retort.

"It's salmon, and I could be asking you why your hair is orange?" Ron spluttered before saying that it was red. Natsu then looked around and I had a feeling he was looking for food. "When will the food be out?" he complained. "Hey Lucy the food isn't out yet." I fished for a response but Gray beat me to it.

"Natsu, shut up."

"Shit," Evelyn muttered under her breath. Something told me that all of us had collectively internally groaned because we all knew a fight was unavoidable now.

"What'd you say?" he shouted and in a flash the two were standing side by side as their foreheads jammed together as the two argued. "You hungry snowflake?" the pinkette challenged.

"Funny how you're asking me that when you're the one who wants food, fire breath."

"Gray, leave it," Evelyn warned. The others were sitting in silence watching the argument unfold and waiting for Erza to jump in and get them behaving again.

"Stay out of it flame princess." The younger fire dragonslayer growled in response and jumped up beside Natsu.

"Watch it freezer burn," she threatened.

"Enough!" Erza shouted finally reining in the trio's vicious behavior.

"Aye!" the three of them jumped and scuttled back to their seats. Lisanna was laughing as the British kids looked confused as they watched the ensuing chaos with wide eyes. Once all the other introductions were made the food finally came out much to Natsu's delight.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza's POV

"The food is delicious, thank you Mrs. Weasley," I complimented on the dinner.

"Thank you dear, but please call me Molly," the redhead beamed. Lucy elbowed Natsu as he was inhaling food; he looked up to find several pairs of astonished eyes on him.

"Yeah, it's almost as good as yours Mira!" The slayer flashed his signature playful grin at the white haired mage. Lucy hit her head against the table and said something about how dragonslayers were completely oblivious. He laughed again and resumed eating.

"Aye, Mira you have some competition," Happy said lying belly-up on the table. Lets just say that the British wizards were not expecting that.

"Bloody hell! The cat just talked," Ron observed. I whirled around and glared at the exceed. Immediately he jumped into Lucy's lap and tried to disappear.

"It's a species unique to the place where our school is," Lucy covered smoothly. "Not a lot of people know about them." Gray was shaking his head at how idiotic the pair of dragonslayer and exceed could be.

"So tell us more about your school," I prompted. Hermione's eyes seemed to light up at the notion of talking about school. And without warning we were hit with an overload of information for everything regarding the school. When she said the school's name was Hogwarts unbridled laughter filled the room. Natsu was lying down on the table and it looked like he was having a seizure, Wendy, was giggling, and Gajeel snorted. Lucy slapped his back hard.

"Shut up Natsu!"

"Aw come on Luce, lighten up," he grinned at her and she smiled back.

"You liiiiike each other," Happy exclaimed.

"Shut it cat!" the celestial mage yelled at the blue exceed. Laughter erupted from the mages as Lucy chased Happy around the room.

"Happy!" I yelled.

"Aye sir," he squeaked and flew back to sit next to Natsu.

"Natsu stop being annoying," Lisanna requested drawing a laugh from Lucy.

"Please continue, I apologize for their behavior." Hermione continued talking and went on to explain the four houses and the sorting. When she was describing the houses and the corresponding personality traits Gray made a snide remark about Natsu not getting into ravenclaw because he wasn't smart enough.

"Watch it Frosty," Natsu growled.

"Natsu," I warned. Both of them faltered under my glare and they shut up. Lucy caught my gaze and rolled her eyes. At the mention of the sleeping arrangements Natsu bolted up.

"We all sleep together? I call sleeping with Lucy," he announced throwing an arm around her shoulder. Lucy blushed as all the mages burst out laughing; much to Lucy's displeasure Natsu's habit of breaking into her house during the night was well known once his sister had made a sarcastic comment about it. The wizards on the other hand looked horrified.

"Natsu," she groaned in exasperation.

"What? It'll be like how it is at home!"

"You don't even ask for permission to come into my house you just break in through the window!" the blonde scolded. Natsu just gave an impish grin at her frustration.

"Your school lets you sleep with your girlfriend?" Hermione asked looking absolutely shocked.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Lucy shrieked. Everyone except for Lucy, Natsu, and myself burst out laughing.

"Calm down Luce, it was just a joke." The raucous laughter died down but Mirajane and Lisanna still had smirks on their faces.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Fred go upstairs. The exchange students will stay here for a while." Protests erupted while we sat waiting for them to shut up. Finally I had enough of them arguing back.

"Listen to her and shut up!" I commanded. They quaked and scampered upstairs. My friends were snickering that somebody else besides them got into trouble with me. "Please continue what were you going to say?" I asked politely.

"They're trying to listen to the conversation," Gajeel spoke up, his sharp sense of hearing picking up on their plan to eavesdrop.

"That can be solved," the werewolf, Lupin, said. He raised his wand and cast a spell.

"Now that that's taken care of," Arthur, Molly's husband, said, "we can explain what's going on. We're a part of the Order of the Phoenix, which is an organization that is fighting against a dark wizard named Voldemort. He disappeared fifteen years ago and came back last year. Dumbledore, the organization's founder and leader has called you here to protect Harry, his friends, and the school in general." All of us nodded, understanding everything so far.

'That's the main reason why you came here. And don't worry, everyone in the Order, and this includes the teachers you'll have at Hogwarts, know who you are and what your powers are. But we only know a broad description. So maybe we could have a formal introduction. And then whatever you say will be given to the school," Sirius said. We all had a silent exchange before nodding in agreement.

"I'm confused," Natsu confessed and everyone groaned.

"Honestly, I think your powers burned up your brain, Salamander" Gajeel thought aloud.

"That's fine," I ignored the two dragonslayers. "I'm Erza Scarlet and I use requip magic," I demonstrated by changing into my heaven's wheel armor before changing back into regular clothes. There was a smattering of applause. We went around the room and demonstrated our different types of magic. They were most impressed with the dragonslayers and how they grew up with dragons. Personally, I was surprised Natsu or Evelyn didn't burn the house down; they had a bad habit of going overboard.

"Really? Our son Charlie studies dragons," Arthur Weasley mused. We had to assure him that they were different kinds of dragons, but Natsu, Evelyn, Gajeel, and Wendy still seemed interested. They also assured us that everyone knew that Evelyn had gone through a hard time and the staff at Hogwarts would support her.

"You are also going to help clean," Molly added almost as an afterthought. "This house is filthy and there's lots of work to do."

"Clean?" Natsu and Happy questioned dubiously in unison, as if the concept was foreign.

"Yes Natsu. Even if you don't clean your house that doesn't mean other people don't."

"But your house is always a mess Lucy," Happy commented.

"Only because you and the pyromaniac make a mess!" she shot back.

After that when Molly said to go to sleep the boys ran upstairs and there were shouts of "I can't sleep next to that ice cube!" and "Gajeel can't you sleep in another bed, I can't sleep next to that ash for brains."

"What'd you say ice princess?" Lucy sighed in exasperation. We followed the boys upstairs and chose our beds quieter than the boys did. We went to sleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So thanks to all of you who have been reading my story so far! So from now on I've decided to update once a week because of school and gymnastics. Anyway, in this chapter you finally get to see part of Evelyn's past. So yeah, enjoy!**

Natsu's POV

Today had been crazy. All the travelling and meeting new people had been fun and all but now I was having trouble falling asleep. It was weird, I always fell asleep easily; I exhaled loudly when I heard a pair of footsteps in the hall and a familiar vanilla and strawberry scent was wafting under the door. _Lucy_ , I thought. That was it. I had become so used to sneaking into her bed and sleeping there that it was kind of weird not being with her. Huh. She opened the door quietly and was greeted with me sitting up in bed.

"Hey Luce," I whispered. "What's up?"

"Natsu, it's Evelyn." That's all she had to say to get me out of bed. I knew what Evelyn had gone through. Lucy, Gray, Erza, the other dragonslayers, and I were the only people, besides Gramps, she had told about what had happened to her while she was kidnapped. We ran down the hallway being careful not to wake everyone up. When we got back Evelyn was shaking and tears were running down her face. Sweat was coating her body as her nightmare continued. I clenched my fist and I felt my face contort from anger.

"Natsu," Lucy gently touched my arm, a concerned look on her face. I nodded starting to gently shake my little sister awake from her hellish dream. When she finally woke up Evelyn didn't say a word. Her eyes were glassy with tears and were filled with fear. She hugged me tight while sobbing into my shoulder. Lucy stroked her hair while I rubbed my sister's back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" When she shook her head I sighed. "Evie, we want to help you. The only way we can do that is if you tell us what's going on." I could see Lucy looking at me with an amazed expression on her face. "What?"

"Nothing I just didn't know you could be that gentle. I'm surprised no one else woke up." I gave a half smile at the compliment.

"If I find whoever did this to her, I'm going to burn them into a pile of ashes," I promised out loud, not caring to disguise the hatred and anger in my voice.

"And I'm sure all of us will help. We're nakama after all." I smiled again at her. Evelyn's sobs subsided after a time until she was breathing normally again, for the most part. Little whimpers left her mouth periodically. "I feel so sorry for her," Lucy murmured.

"I should have been the one in her position," Natsu said bitterly. "If I hadn't left-." Lucy wrapped her arms around me effectively shutting me up.

"Don't say that," she scolded. Her arms tightened, "don't you ever say that. You did everything you could." We both fell silent and I heard her breathing steady out signaling she had gone back to sleep. Not wanting to go back to my room with Gajeel and the ice cube I did what I had done so many nights before. I curled up with her and went to sleep.

I woke up to a scream as I remembered what had happened the night before. It probably didn't help that Lucy and I were in a slightly compromising position. We had apparently started cuddling during the night, with my arm around her waist, and our legs tangled together.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette, Hermy or something, shrieked. Lucy woke up soon after and noticed the position we were in and pushed me away, a blush spreading over her face. _Was she getting sick?_ I worried to myself. She sat up and yawned; she had reluctantly accepted the fact that I snuck into her house to sleep with her on a daily basis a long time ago.

"What's going on?"

"Why are you sleeping with him?" Hermy demanded.

"Relax Hermy," I laughed but Lucy hit my arm. "What?"

"It's Hermione idiot," she corrected but I also won a sleepy smile from her. "Evie had a nightmare so I got Natsu to help me calm her down. We must have accidentally fallen asleep." Hermione was still giving us a strange look before all of the others rushed into the room to see what Hermione had been yelling about. Gajeel and Gray automatically gave Evelyn a worried look.

"Are you okay?" the redhead British girl was asking my sister who had just woken up. She gave a nod still half asleep. Erza and Mirajane were giving her a concerned look as well. Lisanna was stroking her hair in a comforting way.

"What happened, why are you in here?" Harry demanded. I just yawned again before explaining that my sister had a nightmare and that Lucy came and got me.

"I must have fallen asleep before I could get back to the room." Harry nodded sympathetically as if he could relate to having nightmares.

"Are you ok, child?" Charle asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Do you want a fish?" Happy suggested looking for a way to comfort her. My sister gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"Her nightmares probably aren't as bad as yours Harry," Ron pointed out. All of a sudden the Fairy Tail mages and I jumped to her defense.

"You don't know anything about her!" Erza interjected.

" How dare you say that my sister's dreams aren't as bad if you don't even know what she went through." I could feel anger coursing through my veins, I didn't care if anyone said stuff like that about me but if it was about my sister then that person would have another thing coming. My hand was heating up ready to summon fire before I felt Evelyn set a hand on my arm.

"It's ok Natsu, don't worry about it." Even though I was still shaking with anger my hand dropped. There was an awkward silence before the four British wizards went downstairs for breakfast. Soon Erza and the fairy tail wizards left leaving just Lucy, Evelyn, and I in the room.

"It was such a bad dream."

Evelyn and I had been kidnapped by a dark guild that was fascinated with dragonslayer magic and they wanted to see what kind of pressures and manipulations would make a dragonslayer enhance their power. Their main focus was on going into dragon force. She had described how they had tortured her both physically and mentally to see if they could force her into activating it. I had escaped before they could do anything to me, but I left my little sister behind to fend for herself because I was confident that she would escape on her own. After three months when she hadn't returned Lucy, Gray, Erza, and I went out to find her. Seeing my sister in a state of utter terror and pain made me pissed off. Really pissed off. We had burned the whole guildhall to the ground before depositing her at Fairy Tail's infirmary, but the mages escaped. It appeared she was still suffering from nightmares. This was her first month back with us and she was already being thrown into crazy situations.

When she finished explaining her dream she was in tears again. Both Lucy and I were shaking in fury before coaxing Evie to join us downstairs. She reluctantly agreed and trudged down the creaky staircase. Everyone was waiting for us before they started breakfast so we took our seats and started eating our food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I would have updated sooner but this week was crazy between school and gymnastics _. Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. Tbh surprised that people want to read this, but thanks! Now you guys get to see what some of the HP crew think about the FT mages. Enjoy!**

Hermione POV

These transfer students were weird. They had weird nicknames and then some of their behaviors, like Natsu sleeping with Lucy, were just bizarre. Even stranger was the symbol that all of them had. Evelyn appeared to be the strangest of the students. With her twin dragon tattoo and the fact that she was covered in scars made me wonder who she really was and what had happened to her. That morning we saw another strange habit that these wizards possessed.

Breakfast was going along well until someone, the girl with short, white hair, Lisanna, mentioned casually "Gray your clothes disappeared." There was a round of laughter from the new students as Gray had a confused expression on his face.

"Shit! When did that happen?" he exclaimed, looking down to realize he was shirtless.

"Hehe stripper king," the pink haired wizard snorted. And once again they found themselves with their foreheads slammed together as they called each other names.

"Watch it squinty eyes!"

"Shut up ice boy!" Gray growled at Natsu for calling him that; a few seconds later they were violently fighting. All of the other transfer students ignored the fight but the rest of us were looking at the two boys in confusion.

"Shouldn't you stop them from fighting?" Harry piped up, asking what I thought was a reasonable question.

"No, let them get it out right now so they hopefully won't fight for the rest of the day," Erza said as if this was a perfectly logical explanation.

"The fights will only get more violent later," Gajeel explained. I looked back to the fight and heard them talking.

"Fire dragon-." Before he could finish saying whatever he was going to say Erza broke up the fight. The redhead grabbed him by the long scarf draped around his neck and dragged him out of the room. There was a quiet conversation that I couldn't hear before they walked back in, Natsu trembling in fear. He sat down next to Lucy where she hit his arm. He gave her a bashful smile and started shoveling food into his mouth.

"If you thinks that's bad you should see how violent their fights get in school," Mirajane told them a smile covering her face.

"It gets more serious than that?" Mrs. Weasley questioned aghast at the notion.

Lisanna nodded eagerly and laughed, "it's hilarious."

"Happens all the time," Wendy added. "It's rare for a day to go by without at least one fight between those two."

There was definitely something suspicious about the exchange students, I felt like they were hiding something. My eyes were drawn to a pink mark on Lucy's hand.

"What does the mark on your hand stand for?" I demanded from the blonde wizard.

"It's the symbol for our school," Gajeel explained. "It's used to prove we all identify as one family." That seemed nice and even though they all did fight a lot it was playful and wasn't out of spite. Even Natsu and Gray who fought all the time had a kind of camaraderie that was absent from the Hogwarts community.

My eyes were soon drawn to the twin dragon tattoo on Evelyn's left arm. Maybe if some of the others had had similar tattoos I wouldn't have cared, but she was the only one. "What's the tattoo on your arm for Evelyn?"

"Hm? Oh I just liked the design," she mused before turning her attention to the white haired sisters sitting across from her.

"Why do you have so many scars?" As soon as the question left my mouth all of them tensed, their eyes turning towards Natsu's little sister. At the mere mention of them she closed her eyes and her hand clenched into a fist. Natsu wrapped a protective arm around her and glared at me.

"You should refrain from asking," Erza ordered coldly as all the others started comforting Evelyn. Her answer only left me more suspicious.

After that the conversation drifted off as all the Fairy Tail students gathered in a circle and started talking, completely ignoring us. I gestured for Ron and Harry to go upstairs with me.

When we gathered in the girls' room I was the one to break the silence. "These students are weird. I haven't heard of a Fairy Tail School for the Gifted!"

"Just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean it isn't real," Harry interrupted logically while Ron nodded in agreement. I huffed in frustration.

"What about all the nicknames and weird habits then?" I prompted. "Like Natsu came into our room and fell asleep in Lucy's bed! That isn't normal," my voice raising slightly as I became more exasperated.

"Well he did say that Evelyn had a nightmare and Lucy needed his help to calm her down. He could've just stayed in the room incase Evelyn had another nightmare," Ron pointed out, actually making sense.

"Don't get me started on Evelyn, she's so strange. With her tattoo and scars it makes me wonder who she actually is."

"Hermione, they said we shouldn't talk about that in front of her," Harry reminded me.

"Fine then, what about Gray's stripping? Explain that," I challenged triumphantly. The two boys glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Why are you guys taking their side?" I cried. "They're clearly not normal!"

"Hermione, relax," Harry ordered. "Nobody would have let them in here if they were a threat." I bit back a response about Snape being in the Order even though Dumbledore trusted him. Yells were heard through the closed door.

"What is it now?" I threw open the doors fuming with frustration. As soon as I got to the source of the noise I stopped dead. Smoke was wafting out from under the door. I slammed the door open to see singed blankets on Gray's bed.

"Natsu, you damn pyro. You're cleaning this up, without magic," Gray decreed. The salmon-haired wizard continued to laugh maniacally before he sat up.

"I don't have to do what you say, ice prick," Natsu replied back haughtily.

"Salamander, shut up," Gajeel groaned.

"You wanna go Gajeel?" Natsu challenged.

"What are you doing?" I exploded. I knew about dysfunctional groups but this was crazy.

Before they could respond Erza stormed into the room. "What is the meaning of this?" she roared and Natsu and Gray quailed under her sharp gaze. "Natsu, Gray, I think I know who's going to be playing Master's punishment game when we get back," she teased. Their faces paled considerably as they started to protest.

After Erza left I stayed in the room just staring at them in shock. "How come you let Erza push you around so much?" Ron asked, as he and Harry had just walked into the room.

"Erza can be pretty scary and she's super strong," Natsu shuddered at the thought. "You don't want to make her mad."

"Hermione can be scary and strong but we don't let her push us around," Harry countered.

"It's a different kind of scary," Gray explained.

"Lucy can be pretty scary also," the blue cat added to the conversation and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Don't let her catch you saying that," Natsu hissed.

This was going to be a long year if they were going to keep up acting like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I was going to post this chapter yesterday and since this one seems so short I'm posting another one today too. Everything's been going fine, this weekend was crazy because apparently Saturday gymnastics meets are a thing now so that's going to suck. I'll definitely try to post a lot more over Christmas break unless my teachers decide to punish me for my sins with homework. Hope you guys like this chapter and thank you so much for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. I honestly didn't expect this to be popular.**

Gray's POV

September first rolled around soon enough. Things hadn't died down at the Order's headquarters though. There were still arguments everyday and we came dangerously close to using our magic on more than one occasion. "How are we getting to the train station?" Erza asked the adults.

"Please no cars, please no cars," Natsu was fervently praying under his breath. I rolled my eyes at my frenemy's hatred for anything that moved, with the exception of the exceeds.

"Nope we're walking," the auror Tonks said. Natsu cheered in happiness. "But you do get to the school by train," Tonks added as an afterthought. Natsu's face turned pale green at the very thought.

"It's ok Natsu, I can use troia," Wendy comforted.

I laughed at his weakness at the slightest mention of transportation. "You wanna go droopy eyes?" he challenged his energy revived at the idea of a fight.

"Not now Natsu," Lucy hissed. "We need to get to the train station so we don't miss the train to school."

"No we don't, we can walk there," Natsu desperately argued. The celestial mage threw her hands in the air.

"Like the time you wanted to _swim_ out to Galuna Island?" He nodded enthusiastically remembering the second quest the four of us had gone on together. Evelyn hadn't been with us; instead she was doing a mission with Levy, Jet, and Droy.

"You still haven't gotten lectured about it," Erza grumbled.

"Wait, what happened?" Wendy inquired. She had joined Fairy Tail months after that event occurred and she joined when mages could go on S-class missions as long as they had an S-class wizard with them.

"Natsu had the brilliant idea to go and do an S-class mission without any permission or checking to see if an S-class wizard would come with us," Lucy narrated. "And it was against the rules at the time for anyone other than S-class wizards to do those quests."

"That does sound like something Natsu would do," Wendy shook her head laughing.

Charle sighed, "I'm amazed you haven't gotten killed boy."

"Believe me, I've been wondering that too," Evelyn confided loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Evie do you have that little faith in your brother?" the boy in question wheedled, trying to earn praise from her.

"What kind of mission?" Harry asked curiously, ignoring the argument the two siblings were getting in.

"Our school lets us go out and practice using magic in the real world. We get to do jobs for people that need help and in return we get money and experience," I described; the wizards' eyes widened in amazement.

"That's so cool!" Ron exclaimed. "I wish they let us do that at Hogwarts. The closest we come to practicing magic for the real world is practicing spells in class."

"It seems dangerous," Hermione commented, "but it's nice that you get to use magic in real life situations."

"Except when Natsu goes overboard and destroys half a town so we don't get the full payment," Lucy muttered, resentful over the millions of jewels Natsu's destructive tendencies had caused her to lose.

"But we always got your rent paid right Lucy?" Happy pointed out cheerfully while Natsu was walking with his hands behind his head, his confrontation with Evie finished.

"Yeah, if you didn't have a place to live we couldn't hang out anymore!" the pinkette observed.

"You have a house!" Lucy reminded him but the dragonslayer just shrugged it off.

"Wait how do you hide your magic from muggles?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"We don't," Gajeel answered shortly.

"But why? Isn't that against the rules?" Hermione questioned.

"We've told you, it's different where we live," I supported Gajeel's answer. Hermione didn't seem convinced but she dropped the topic.

When we got to the train station we stared looking for the sign that said Platform 9 3/4. "Oh yes, that's right," Ms. Weasley exclaimed. "You don't know how to get to the platform. Just run straight through the column between platforms nine and ten." We all stared at her as if she was crazy. "Here watch Harry and Ron." We turned to watch the two wizards run and disappear before they hit the column.

All of us seemed to reach a silent agreement about who should go first. "Natsu can go first," Erza ordered. The fire mage laughed.

"Ok I'm all fired up!" he proclaimed while several of us groaned at his catchphrase. He ran through with his stuff before disappearing from view.

"I'll go next," the celestial mage volunteered as she followed him. After all of us reached the station we saw a gleaming, red scarlet train that was being swarmed by hundreds of people. Parents were talking to their kids through open windows while younger kids looked like a combination of being scared and excited.

"Put your stuff in the back of the train and then we can all go get a compartment together," Harry offered. Erza was reluctant to part with her oversized wagon of luggage but she was persuaded to eventually. Harry's best friends were standing there awkwardly.

"Harry, Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione stammered. Harry looked away dejectedly.

"Oh right, see you later then."

"Come on lets go find a carriage," Lucy coaxed Harry to break out of his melancholic state. Once we were all crammed into one, no one was looking happy at the prospect of being in a compartment with a motion-sick Natsu, Evelyn and Gajeel for eight hours. The train lurched as it started to roll out of the station, the pinkette's face had already turned green.

There was a knock as Ginny and two more people we hadn't met spilled into the compartment taking up the remaining room.

"Hi Harry," Ginny greeted. "Do you mind if we're sitting here?" When the lightning shape scarred boy shook his head Ginny continued introductions.

"Luna!" Lucy screeched rushing to greet the life-force mage. Luna wasn't much of a fighter, but she did a lot of support magic like replenishing magic or physical energy. If she was forced to fight she could drain an enemy's magic energy. The two blondes hugged after being separated for so long.

"You know them?" Ginny asked, surprised. Luna nodded and greeted all of them but sent a questioning glance.

"I went to Fairy Tail before transferring to start school at Hogwarts," Luna simplified the story, stretching the truth only a little bit. She sat down next to Lisanna and started talking excitedly about something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter is kind of, maybe, definitely, just a little bit Nalu-centric so if you don't like it you can skim those parts.**

Harry's POV

Once we were four hours into the trip Natsu, Gajeel, and Evelyn's motion sickness came back in full force. They turned green and started moaning from anguish. "I can knock you out if you want me to," Erza chirped. All of them rapidly started shaking their heads. Natsu lay down in what little space he had and put his head on Lucy's lap. The blonde wizard sighed and stroked his hair lulling him to sleep.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't use troia again," Wendy apologized, while the white, talking cat tossed her head.

"It's not your fault they can't handle themselves on transportation child."

"So nothing's going on between you two huh?" Ginny asked skeptically, looking at the two of them.

"I promise! Why would I lie?" she retorted. Luna and Mirajane snickered.

"I thought for sure, something would happen between you two," Luna raised a pale eyebrow. "Especially after the Grand Magic Games." Lucy flushed and starting stuttering, denying that there was any romantic relationship.

"I did hear about that," Mirajane considered thoughtfully. "Cana was boasting about it at school one day after we came back."

"What happened?" I asked interested in the topic.

"Absolutely nothing! Even if something did happen it was a mistake," Lucy snapped and promptly shut up and glared out the windows. She whispered something about summoning someone named Loke.

"Aw, but if you do that Natsu might get jealous," Lisanna teased while Lucy's face turned red.

"See you guys later!" Ginny and Neville departed cheerfully, leaving incase there was a fight. Shortly after Ron and Hermione stormed into the cart. After they greeted us they sat down; Hermione distastefully eyed Natsu sleeping with his head on Lucy's lap while she continued to play with his hair. Apparently she didn't think well of their relationship. No sooner had they entered than they started filling me in on who the prefects were.

"And guess who's the Slytherin prefect?" she scoffed.

"Malfoy," I guessed instantaneously. Ron ranted about him a bit more before the git came by the car flanked dutifully by Crabbe and Goyle. Erza jumped up and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Draco?" she asked astounded that the wizard was here. All of the wizards were staring at him, equally as surprised as the redhead.

"Hello Scarlet," he greeted haughtily but he gave a reluctant smirk. Gray and Natsu returned the smirk with their own smiles, well Natsu tried to smile, instead he just whimpered. "Luna, nice to finally be able to talk civilly again."

"Likewise," she agreed, smiling at him.

"What are you nine doing here?" Malfoy turned to the exchange students.

"We're here as exchange students," Erza informed him. He considered that for a moment before coming in.

"Wait, how the hell do you know him?" Ron thundered. "You have to be death eaters if you know him." I thought it was suspicious myself, they all seemed so nice but for some reason they knew Malfoy and they were friends with him. And he was friends with Luna? Luna seemed like the kind of person Malfoy would make fun of and bully.

"We're not Death Eaters, if you think we'd do terrible things like that you must be out of your mind," Lucy snapped. "Draco went to school with us for a while before transferring here. Our school accepts students of all ages so Draco came a while ago before leaving." They were holding something back that much was obvious.

"Hello Lucy, Evelyn," he smiled at them but Natsu issued a growl, low and threatening. How he managed that through looking like he was about to pass out, I have no idea. Malfoy's sharp, gray eyes held his fierce gaze for a while before backing down with a hiss. "Crabbe, Goyle, leave for a moment. Dragneel can you take a walk with me?"

"Can you not see that the pyro's dealing with his motion sickness right now?" He attempted to glare at Gray at his being called a pyro. Malfoy laughed nodding.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Oh and Natsu try not to blow up the school. It could get expensive to repair." We laughed while Natsu snarled at him again.

"I'm confused," I admitted once the weasel had left. "How can you like him?"

"He's not that bad," Erza said. "But if he's being mean to you I can deal with him.

"He was pretty mean when he got to our school but Erza set him straight," Lisanna explained.

The exchange students were laughing and began arguing like they always seemed to do. They had seemed to go back to the popular topic of Natsu and Lucy's relationship.

"So you're absolutely positive nothing happened?" Lisanna interrogated, prodding Lucy to get her to answer her questions. The interrogation about the blonde's romantic life continued.

"Is this really that interesting?" Hermione asked, my best friend seemed irritated that they were talking about that.

"Yeah, I mean just look at them," Mirajane answered gesturing to their position. Hermione, once again, shot them a disdainful look.

"What about how he reacted when Minerva and Flare were beating you?" Lisanna continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. Lucy winced as if it brought back painful memories.

"Let's not talk about that," she huffed and turned back towards the window. "Besides Lisanna, I could be asking you the same questions about Bickslow and yourself." At that the white-haired teenager flushed bright red and averted her eyes.

"He liiiikes you," Happy chanted, reiterating what he had said multiple times before.

"Listen cat, if you don't shut up I'm plucking your whiskers," Lucy threatened, whipping her head to glare daggers at the blue creature.

"What are the grand magic games?" Hermione queried. "I haven't heard of them before."

"It's like a competition to see which wizarding school is the most powerful," Gajeel clarified. "They only take place where our school is located."

Several hours later the train pulled to a stop and we exited. As soon as we got off Natsu came alive again whooping and cheering that he had survived. "Come with us," Hermione prompted. "And then we can ask Professor McGonagall how the sorting will work for you." There were nods and then we saw carriages. Natsu groaned again and now I was fighting back laughter also. He was just so dramatic.

"What are those things pulling the carriages?" Erza asked. I turned to her and was surprised that she could see them too.

"You can see them?" I marveled.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be able to?" Natsu fired back. There were nods among several of the other wizards.

"They're threstrals," Luna explained as she stood next to them. "Only those that have seen someone die can see them. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am," Luna comforted before getting into her own carriage.

"Too many deaths in my opinion," one of them said, and a mourning kind of silence filled the air. The ride to the hall continued in silence. There were gasps from the others in the carriage when the castle became visible. Well mostly everyone, those suffering from motion sickness were slumped over again.

"Potter," McGonagall called.

"Yes Professor?"

"Bring the exchange students in later, they'll come after the first years are sorted." I nodded and told them to stay here until they were announced. They all nodded and started talking amongst themselves again. All of them had gathered into a circle and had begun debating over something.

"Okay, see you lot after the sorting," I departed into the hall and took my seat next to Hermione and Ron. The sorting went by fairly quickly and then Dumbledore stood.

"This year we will be doing something slightly different," Dumbledore announced. "We have ten visiting students from the Fairy Tail School of the Gifted and they will all be in fifth year even if some of them are a bit young. Without further ado let them be sorted. The doors whooshed open and all of them walked in in a large group instead of in a line and waited for them to be sorted.

 **So yeah that happened. I hope you guys don't mind that I made Malfoy a mage, he's just one of my favorite characters and I think it made for an interesting plot twist. Sorry if the Hogwarts characters are a little ooc, it's been a while since I've read the books.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Like I promised, now that I'm on winter break I'll be updating more during the week now since I don't really have anything planned besides gymnastics practice and hanging out with friends. Thanks so much for all the follows and favorites I've been getting! It means a lot to me.**

Evelyn POV

The strict looking professor unrolled a scroll and cleared her throat. "Dragneel, Evelyn." I walked up to the hat knowing what to expect when it started whispering in my head.

" _Cunning, but not dark enough for Slytherin. Loyal definitely loyal and smart also. Strong, I see you were held as a prisoner and given a hard time._ At the mention of my torturing I went rigid. Memories flooded my mind of excruciating pain and the torture that had been inflicted on my mind. The very worst thing they had done was make me believe my brother had died and I had been the one responsible for his death. I had gotten kidnapped after the Grand Magic Games after the dragonslayer hunters had seen the six other slayers and I fight. They were fascinated by us and I only escaped because my brother, Lucy, Gray, and Erza rescued me.

Natsu was quaking in anger. He, along with the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards, must have sensed what the hat was thinking about. Lucy, Erza, and Gray had to physically hold Natsu back so he wouldn't go crazy and burn the castle down. "GRYFFINDOR," the hat decreed and there was cheering. Before I went to sit down at the red and gold table Natsu grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the group.

"That damn hat," he growled. "They shouldn't have put you through that." He pulled me close and I felt safer in his embrace. His scent of campfire smoke and cinnamon relaxed me. All of the other Earthland wizards gathered around me to offer me some solace. As they let me out of their grip, Draco got up and stopped me as I passed the Slytherin table.

Draco was a second-generation dragonslayer meaning he had a magic lacrima implanted in him that gave him dragonslayer magic. His lacrima gave him the ability to control sand, and yes I said sand. It was surprisingly powerful, although he could still lose a fight with any of the first-gens or to Scorpio, another one of Lucy's zodiac spirits. And it was incredibly annoying if you pissed him off because he would create a mini-sandstorm and get sand in your eyes. We had told him about what happened to me because, since he was a dragonslayer of Fairy Tail, this concerned him too. The only people outside the guild that we told were Sting and Rogue. Since they were powerful dragonslayers as well we wanted them to be aware of what I had gone through. Naturally they had been furious; the twin dragons had started seeing me as something like a little sister.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, there were gasps around the great hall as they saw him comforting someone. I nodded and gave him a quick hug before I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Some wizards were eying me warily but Harry, Hermione, and Ron seemed pleased I was placed with them. They started to ask me something but McGonagall's voice rose above the clamor.

"Dragneel, Natsu," my brother glared at the hat before it was placed on his head. He didn't say anything but he shook his head at something. GRYFFINDOR, the hat roared.

"Fullbuster, Gray."

"Gray, nice shirt," Mirajane teased. He looked down and yelped at the realization that his shirt had disappeared, again. Some of the girls were drooling over him but most of the population seemed put off and creeped out at his habit.

"Still a stripper, I'm glad to see that hasn't changed," Draco muttered but all the dragonslayers heard it and we laughed.

"Got that right sand boy, he is still a stripper," Natsu yelled.

"Shut up crazy fire breather!" Gray argued.

"Did you call me crazy ice cube?" Natsu jumped up and started arguing with Gray. I locked eyes with Draco who was bent over laughing at how careless the two were.

"Gray, Natsu, sit down!" Erza dictated.

"Aye!" Gray sat down and, as fast as Natsu, was pronounced a gryffindor.

"C'mon can't you find a different house!" the fire mage complained loudly.

"Shut up fire breath!" They continued to glare at each other for a couple more minutes while Lucy was called up to be sorted.

"Heartfilia, Lucy." You could tell a lot of the boys' eyes were on her and Natsu growled.

"Marvell, Wendy." The blue haired dragonslayer sat down and tensed as she waited for her assignment. Hufflepuff, she rushed over to join the yellow and black table, glad at not being the center of attention anymore.

"Redfox, Gajeel." Slytherin, he joined Draco at the table as he was given a congratulatory slap on the back.

"Scarlet, Erza."

"Oh Mavis the monster's going to be placed here I know it," Natsu groaned in fear. I rolled my eyes at how dramatic he was being. Malfoy sniggered at Natsu's fear, which earned him a scowl. Sure enough Erza was sorted into our house.

"Strauss, Lisanna." Hufflepuff, she skipped over and sat across the table from Wendy.

"Strauss, Mirajane." Slytherin, she sat next to Gajeel.

"She's so sweet though," Hermione expressed, not seeing how the innocent-looking teenager was sorted into Slytherin

"Mira can be a real demon if she wants to be," Erza replied the rest of us snickering at the obscure reference to her Satan-soul takeover magic.

"Tuck in," the headmaster declared and food filled the plates.

 **So this was another chapter. I think I did a pretty good job on the sorting especially since I feel like they could be sorted into the majority of the houses. I'll update again in a couple of days. Just a reminder that the Hogwarts/FT mages being ooc, they're supposed to be. K then see you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I hope yall are having an awesome Christmas/holiday break so far. So this chapter is from Malfoy's pov. He's going to be a little ooc since, as he explains, he's actually ft wizard so keep that in mind too. Sorry if it's a little short, I think I'll post another chapter today. Anyway enjoy!**

Draco's POV

I had no idea that my friends from Fairy Tail were coming here. Master Makarov hadn't told me anything when I visited for summer vacation, which I was only able to do by slipping a memory-changing potion into their food. Living here was honestly so hard. The different kind of magic was irritating enough and although I wasn't a first or third generation dragonslayer, I did experience a less severe mating season than Gajeel and Natsu but having no one to commiserate with was terrible. The reason I came to earth in the first place was to investigate the fact that a dark wizard was stirring again so I posed as the Malfoy's son to relay news to Makarov. At first it was interesting learning new forms of magic but I quickly realized that I missed Fairy Tail and getting into fights with others. But now that they were here I could fight with them whenever I wanted to.

As dessert disappeared from the plates Dumbledore stood up and began his start-of-year speech. After the regular reminders that the forest was off limits I glimpsed Natsu and Gray give each other looks and I had a feeling they were going to wander in and explore. Although to be fair they were more than capable of dealing with the monsters that lived in there, unlike the rest of the students at the school.

"We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new defense against the dark arts teacher." There was a round of unenthusiastic clapping. I hated Umbridge, I had met her because my adoptive dad had introduced me, and her loyalty to the ministry was irritating. She had an unwavering hatred against anything that was a "half-breed," meaning she would be pissed with the other dragonslayers if she found out they were basically half dragon and half human. This was not going to be fun. "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the," Dumbledore got cut off by a girly _hem-hem_ cough.

"Thank you headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," she simpered. "Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say. And to see such happy, little faces staring back at me." Natsu stood up and looked around the Great Hall, checking to see if anyone really was interested in the impromptu speech. He laughed when no one looked happy but instead looked incredibly bored. Umbridge glowered at Natsu before Lucy yanked him back down to the seat. She continued saying things like "progress for progress's sake must be discouraged." Those that were paying attention, Granger in particular, looked horrified at what she was saying. When she was done and had sat back down again there was a round of tentative applause. Lucy and Erza seemed to catch the drift of the speech as well as they exchanged worried expressions.

After that there was really nothing of great importance besides reminding everyone to be polite to the exchange students and to treat them with hospitality. Evelyn started rounding up the dragonslayers and was gesturing at me to come with them.

"We need to be careful," Evie warned us. "If any of us are discovered we're screwed."

"Umbridge also hates half-breeds meaning anything that has mixed blood. So if she finds out you, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are basically half dragon she'll consider you her enemy," I cautioned.

 _Hem-hem_ , came a sickly sweet cough from behind us. We all froze and turned around watching a certain pink toad eye us with a poisonous glance. "Shouldn't you all be going to your dormitories?" she asked. Nodding we all began walking, ready to go our separate ways.

"We'll talk later," Wendy whispered. I walked along with Gajeel having a serious conversation about hiding our magic. Lily was listening from his perch on Gajeel's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you guys are here, everything will be a lot more entertaining right now." When we reached the common room I took Gajeel to our dormitory room and pointed at the bed that was across the room from mine. "That's yours." Nothing more was said before we fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the second chapter I promised you guys. In this one you guys finally get to see part of Evelyn's past and a part of what she went through, which everyone's always alluding to. ***THIS CHAPTER COULD HAVE POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING CONTENT IF SOMEONE HAS PTSD.*****

Erza's POV

The common room we arrived in was nice. A fire was blazing in the fireplace and I saw Evelyn and Natsu eye it hungrily. Hopefully they wouldn't eat it and raise suspicion. "This is cozy," Lucy yawned before relaxing on one of the couches.

"Where will we be sleeping?" I inquired.

"Those staircases lead up to the two dormitories. Boys on the right, girls on the left. Girls can enter the boys' dormitories, but boys can't enter the girls'." I nodded, relieved that Natsu wouldn't be able to sneak in to sleep with Lucy but at least Evelyn would could go into the boys' if she had a nightmare.

"That doesn't make sense," Natsu expressed disappointed that he wouldn't be able to be with Lucy or Evelyn.

"It's to keep perverts like you out," Lucy teased her best friend.

"You're calling me a pervert?" Natsu chuckled jerking a thumb at Gray who had habitually stripped off his shirt.

"Gray put your shirt on," I sighed. He yelled in surprise as he looked down to discover that his shirt had gone missing.

"Stupid habit," he grumbled as he tugged his shirt back on over his messy, black hair.

"Habit?" someone questioned. "How do you make a habit out of that?"

"It's a long story," Lucy replied before releasing another yawn. "I'm going up to bed. Goodnight everyone!" She trudged up the stairs as Natsu watched her go sullenly.

"Cheer up," Evelyn elbowed him in the ribs. "You'll see your girlfriend tomorrow."

"She's not my girlfriend," Natsu defended.

"You liiiiike each other," Happy stretched out the word. Upon hearing that, Lucy came back into the common room and threatened, quietly so only we could hear, to call Cancer and cut off all his fur before marching back up the stairs. Evelyn leaned in and whispered something into her brother's ear making the male fire dragonslayer turn red although whether it was out of anger or embarrassment was anyone's guess.

"That's not true!" he yelled grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Evelyn chortled and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Whatever you say big brother. I'm going to sleep." After a questioning glance she assured him that she would be okay. After he reluctantly agreed she followed Lucy up the stairs.

"What did Evie say to you?" Gray asked. Natsu shook his head.

"Nothing, it was dragonslayer stuff." After that he didn't pursue the topic any more. In fact he seemed deep in thought considering what his little sister had told him.

"Um Erza?" Ron ventured. I raised an eyebrow showing I was paying attention. "Is it okay if we put Gray and Natsu in the same room?"

"That just increases the risk of Natsu blowing up the castle because he's an idiot," Happy said, hiding his mouth behind a paw.

"Get off my case furball," Natsu growled.

"Who else will they be sharing a room with?" I responded with a question, ignoring the blue exceed and his owner.

"Me, Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus." I considered the list of names before nodding.

"If you think you can keep them in line, sure. But be aware that Evelyn may sneak up, and Lucy may be with her, if she has a nightmare."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked as Hermione approached us.

"That's for her to tell. I won't tell anyone unless she gives me permission to. All I'm saying is that she went through a hard time. We respect her immensely for what she put up with." At that I turned and climbed up the stairs after saying goodnight and warning Natsu and Gray to behave themselves. When I got upstairs I saw Lucy and Evie had made friends with the girls sharing a room with us.

"I'm Erza," I extended a hand.

"I'm Lavender Brown."

"And I'm Parvati Patil," the two girls introduced themselves.

"We've had a long day," Lucy announced. "I think we're going to sleep." We all nodded in agreement before collapsing on our beds and falling asleep.

My sleep was calm and undisturbed until I heard someone crying. Shooting up I looked around and tried to identify the noise and it's source. Turning towards Evelyn's bed I noticed that was where the sound was loudest. Tears were sliding down her cheeks and she was shaking. Shaking her gently, I whispered comforting words into her ears. I wasn't the only one awake though. Hermione had woken up as well and was staring at Evelyn's bed perplexedly.

"Is she ok?" Hermione's low voice cut through the sobs being emitted by the slayer.

"She's fine, go back to sleep," I replied.

"Erza?" Lucy's voice cut through the sounds of Evelyn's distress. "Is Evie having a nightmare again?" Seeing her friend shake made her jump out of bed. "I'm getting Natsu, bring her downstairs so he can see her." The command in her voice made me look at her with new respect.

"Very well. Try not to wake everyone else up," I reminded as she sprinted down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Lavender asked through a yawn. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, go back to sleep," I reassured her and she complied all too happily. After Evelyn was finally shaken awake she stumbled down the stairs after me into the common room.

"The fire makes me want to comfort eat," Evelyn complained. "But I can't because that'd raise suspicion."

"Evelyn!" Natsu exclaimed as he barreled down the stairs at breakneck speed. Gray was shuffling along behind him still drowsy from sleep. "I wish we could sleep together that way we wouldn't have to do this whenever you have a nightmare."

"I could always come up since it's allowed." Natsu considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

"We'll worry about that later. Do you want to talk about it?" This was a side of Natsu no one ever really saw. He was always so focused on fighting and getting stronger that it was easy to forget he could be gentle and kind. He was an older brother after all and I imagined he had to comfort his sister after Igneel went missing too.

"It was one of the experiments they did that was designed to test intellect or something. They had this weird animal chasing me through a maze and I managed to escape it after a couple of fights with it. This dream was the worst-case scenario. That animal had attacked me until I was dead." The other mages and I were shaking in anger at Evelyn's narration in a soft voice. "The scars I have on my right arm came from that fight," she commented quietly. Sure enough there were three, long scars that ran down her arm from the shoulder to the wrist. Everyone fell silent after her monologue. I remembered that she had become incredibly adept at hiding the fact that she had been tortured, it was only after nightmares or memories that it was evident.

"I really want to eat that fire."

"Do it Evie, we can just say the fire burned out," Lucy urged. She eagerly went over to the fireplace and started eating the flames as casually as eating regular food.

"Do you want to come up with Natsu and I for the rest of the night?" Gray offered. She nodded and followed them up the stairs.

"She'll be ok right?" Lucy asked, still concerned for her friend's wellbeing.

"Natsu and Gray will take care of her," I comforted. Nodding both of us went back upstairs and fell asleep.

 **So as I promised here's another chapter today since the other one was really super short.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mirajane's POV

 **Hey guys! Merry Christmas/Happy holidays! I hope yall have been having a great day. I edited a little bit from the last chapter, I just removed a couple of sentences, but reread it if you want to. Also can I just say that the new chapter in the manga was a complete plot twist? Jesus, I did not expect that coming. Lol enjoy the new chapter!**

The night passed without any interruptions but I had to wonder if that was the same for everyone else. I got my answer when Natsu and Evelyn went up to Gajeel and Draco before entering the Great Hall. They looked concerned but reluctantly turned away and sat themselves down. "Salamander's sister had another nightmare," Gajeel relayed to me.

"Poor thing," I cast a glance at her. She seemed okay, slightly tired maybe but she hid it well.

"I feel like her nightmares are getting worse. Shouldn't they have become less frequent by now?" Lily asked from where he was sitting next to Gajeel.

"It is only her first month back after all. Whatever she went through must've been really hard for her," I mused in response to the dark grey exceed. Gajeel and Draco exchanged looks and nodded gravely in agreement before continuing their breakfast.

I turned to Draco, "what classes are we having today?" Draco looked over his schedule noting what classes we were having.

"Divination first," he started. **(A/N: I'm just having him take the same classes as Harry)** "That class is terrible, the teacher's weird also. After that double potions with the gryffindors, history of magic, and double defense against the dark arts with the gryffindors." **(A/N: I don't actually know if they had the same DADA class but for the sake of the story I'm having them take it together.)** "You should be good at potions," Draco shot me a smile. "It's similar to cooking." All the classes sounded exciting.

"What's divination?" the iron dragonslayer asked. Draco sighed.

"The worst class you'll ever take," he muttered under his breath. "It's about predicting the future and crap like that. It's a waste of time. Cana would be better at this than the teacher." Gajeel and I laughed at Draco's strong dislike towards the subject and the professor.

"I miss everyone at home," I said, a sad smile crossing my face.

"Cheer up she-devil," Gajeel attempted to comfort me, "we'll see them when we go back for winter break." I nodded and focused on eating my food. After breakfast was over I met up with Lisanna just to compare classes and to wish everyone from Fairy Tail good luck on our first day of classes. Gajeel started bantering with Natsu and Gray eventually joined in once the fire dragonslayer dragged him into the conversation. All of the exceeds had started a conversation as well. I was earning some strange looks from the slytherins and some of the gryffindors.

"Why are people looking so freaked out?" Lisanna asked Draco before she went to her potions class.

"Slytherins and students from the other houses don't really get along. Hogwarts isn't like Fairy Tail in that everyone is a giant family. There's a lot more conflict here."

"That's sad," Lisanna observed. "They all live together but they can't get along." Draco shrugged in response.

"You get used to it after a while, it came as a shock to me as well."

The way up to the divination classroom was a long walk that involved going through countless corridors and climbing up a ladder. When we finally reached the classroom the overpowering smell of scented candles filled the room making me want to gag. Gajeel and Pantherlily looked absolutely horrified at the setting they were in. The room was warmed by a fire, making the space hot and stuffy. Poufs and tables were spread throughout the room. Both Draco and Gajeel were covering up their noses trying to dampen their dragonslayer sense of smell while Mirajane was giggling. We seated ourselves at a table, while Malfoy was getting weird glances from the other slytherins.

"Draco, who are these people? Why are you sitting with them?" a brunette girl loomed over our table.

"These are my friends from back home. Pansy this is Mirajane," I waved at the teenager who didn't look very pleased. "And this is Gajeel and his cat Lily," the dragonslayer grunted and turned away. Pansy just lifted her head in the air and walked away. "Don't mind them. Like I said, there's a lot more conflict here than at Fairy Tail."

"Do you not remember anything? Fairy Tail has at least ten fights a day," I informed, recalling all the times I had observed things from behind the bar.

"But it's all meant in a good way, at the end of the day everyone is friends and we all have each others' backs," the second-generation dragonslayer countered. I shrugged admitting defeat.

"Oh dear," said a dramatic voice. I jumped at the sudden presence of a woman who was wearing several necklaces and had glasses that seemed to magnify her eyes. "I see that you," she pointed a finger at Gajeel, "will fall by being impaled with metal." Gajeel stared blankly at her before releasing his gruff laugh. Draco allowed himself a chuckle also. "And you," she said whirling to me, "will not live to see the winter because you will be injured from an attack." My blue eyes were sparkling with amusement. Gajeel getting defeated by metal and me not being able to defend myself; this teacher really doesn't know what she's talking about does she? "Welcome back to divination. For those of you who are new to my class I am Professor Trelawney. I will be trying to teach you how to see through your inner eye." Gajeel sighed; this was going to be a long class.

"At least it'll make for an amusing story for when we go back home," Lily pointed out and we all nodded in agreement.


	12. Authors Note

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update (but I'll have one out soon though). Lately I've been considering writing a FT gang AU but I want to get some opinions first. It would parallel the arcs in the manga/anime and my OC that I use in my xover will be there as well. So write a review for this chapter, PM me, or go to my profile and find a poll (it's supposed to be there but idk...). So yeah, thanks and I'll see you guys again soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I hope ya'll had a happy new year and that it was a lot of fun. As promised here's another chapter before school starts again, which I ma not looking forward to. But yeah, here's the next chapter!**

Wendy POV

So far I really liked Hufflepuff. The people in the house were nice and what made it even better is that one of my friends was with me. We saw everyone else on a daily basis, although talking was kind of difficult, especially for our friends in Slytherin. I only knew Draco a little bit because it seemed he was rarely in Magnolia. "Potions should be fun, don't you think?" Lisanna asked me cheerfully as we walked down to the dungeons.

"Yes, it should be interesting," I replied giving a small smile. Charle was flying next to us, refusing to let me out of her sight incase something bad happened.

"I just hope the teacher isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be," Charle prayed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Lisanna reassured them as she speed walked to the classroom. The dungeon was dark and had a musty smell. My nose wrinkled since my sense of smell was as strong as a dragon's. Countless potion ingredients lined the walls, everything on display in clear, glass jars. A man with greasy, black hair and a hooked nose was standing in front of the classroom waiting for everyone to take their seat.

"Well the classroom isn't pleasant at all," Charle observed. My nose might not have been as good as Natsu's or Gajeel's but it still smelled revolting.

"Where are the exchange students?" he questioned in a monotonous voice. The two of us raised our hands. "How much do you know about potion making?"

"Our headmaster said we can do any work the fifth years do, even if we are a bit young," Lisanna asserted and the professor raised a black eyebrow.

"Very well then," he nodded his head curtly and waved his wand. "There are the instructions, go and get started." Everyone rushed up to get their ingredients and the room was filled with the quiet murmurs of people reading instructions and measuring ingredients.

At the end of the class, Lisanna and I looked down proudly at the potion we had created. It was slightly different than what Snape had expected but he looked surprised that we were able to create anything at all. "Fill a flask with your potion and bring it up for grading. Tonight I want a 12 inch essay on moonstone and its properties in potion making." The bell tolled and class ended.

"He didn't seem that bad, Snape could have been a little nicer but it wasn't that terrible. It was actually kind of fun," Lisanna prattled about the lesson.

"How is potions?" Erza asked us as we passed them in the hallways.

"It wasn't too bad," I answered but was pulled away by Lisanna before I could elaborate. Happy and Charle who had started talking had their conversation cut short from us hurriedly leaving.

"Well we need to get going. See you at lunch!" Lisanna and I departed hurriedly. "What do we have next?" Lisanna peered over my shoulder to look at my schedule.

"Divination," I replied. Luckily we found some other hufflepuffs who were going there and they helped us find the classroom. Similar to the dungeons this room also gave off a nauseating aroma. This one smelled like too much perfume and scented candles; the stench was so bad my eyes started watering. Glancing around quickly I risked a little dragonslayer magic. The air moved according to my will so the overpowering smell was pushed away. I breathed a sigh of relief, and a chuckle escaped my mouth. Poor Natsu, Gajeel, Evelyn, and Draco; they couldn't control air so they had to suffer through this.

"What are you laughing at Wendy?" Charle asked.

"Natsu and the other dragonslayers need to put up with the smell and they can't control air." Charle's mouth twitched in a smile as the idea amused her.

"We have newcomers in this class, I see," stated a woman who kind of resembled a glittering insect with all her jewelry and oversized glasses.

"You," she said pointing to me, "will get gravely injured from a long fall to the ground," I didn't bother restraining my laughter. I was a sky dragonslayer; as long as there was air I could survive. The rest of the class crept by and I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Do you think she's going to say Natsu will die from exposure to fire?" Lisanna giggled, thinking about her childhood friend. I let out a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

"I have a bad feeling she's going to mention what happened to Evie though," I worried, "and then Natsu's going to go crazy."

"Please stop talking," Professor Trelawney called, "the noise is disrupting my inner eye." Both of us glanced at each other and burst out laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Omg I feel terrible for not updating in a couple of weeks. After winter break ended, I got really busy with school (finals are next week) and gymnastics (I got 8th place in all-around). So yeah. I'm focusing more on my gang AU but I won't publish until I'm significantly ahead so I'm less stressed out about it. Enjoy!**

Natsu POV

The day got off to a pretty boring start. There were no fights, for the time being, with the ice cube and no one seemed to be stirring up trouble. History of Magic was a boring class. After glancing around the room I noticed that even Evelyn, Lucy, and Erza's eyes had glazed over. Hermione was the only one who seemed to be actively paying attention. To keep myself entertained I made shapes with fire under my desk and prayed no one would see. Lucky for me, everyone in the class seemed asleep or zoned out. When the class finally ended Hermione had to shake Ron out of his nap that he'd taken. "Potions with the slytherins next," Harry announced and Ron groaned.

"I think potions will be fun," Lucy decided. "It can't be much different than cooking can it?"

"Snape will make it hell," Ron warned us. "He hates all gryffindors and he only likes people from his house." As we walked down to the dungeons we saw Lisanna and Wendy heading up from their class.

"How was potions?" Erza asked. Wendy said it was fine but was pulled away by Lisanna before she could say anything else. Happy looked disappointed that his talk with Charle was cut short.

"Cheer up, buddy," I comforted. "You can talk to her at lunch."

"Aye!" Happy cried enthusiastically as he flew next to my head.

When we walked into the dungeon Evelyn and I gagged. It reeked of mildew and potion ingredients.

"It smells terrible," Evelyn complained.

"You'll get used to it," Harry assured her. When we were seated the rest of the slytherins came marching in and took their seats. Mirajane, Gajeel, and Draco broke off to sit with us as we compared what our lessons had been like. Lily and Happy struck up a discussion. From my hearing I could tell they were comparing their days and thoughts.

"Settle down," the potions professor said, immediately getting the class under control. He rambled on about some sort of exams that I ignored, I was fine until Gray hit me on the side of the head, inadvertently telling me to pay attention.

"What?" I yelled at him, interrupting the whole class.

"Salamander, shut up and sit down," Gajeel growled. I glared back but sat once Erza gave me an impatient look. "We're sorry," he apologized to Snape. After he droned on and on, instructions and ingredients appeared on the chalkboard. Lucy had already paired up with Erza, Mira had joined one of the gryffindor girls, and Draco and Gajeel had sat next to each other.

"Oh come on!" I yelled. "I don't want to work with the stripper!" Evelyn slapped a hand over my mouth, muffling my cries of protest.

"You'll work with me and Gray, Natsu. Relax otherwise I'll have Erza beat you up." At the threat I sobered up but I still wasn't happy about the arrangements. Surprisingly it wasn't going terribly. Snape prowled through the scattered students, scaring some of the Gryffindors but it didn't bother me until he started picking on Harry.

"Tell me Potter, can you read?" Snape whispered softly. The majority of the slytherins in the room snickered. Just as I was about to Harry's defense Gray pulled my scarf so I stayed seated.

"He's being-"

"I know," Gray cut off. "But we can't get into that much trouble. This isn't Fairy Tail."

"Listen to him Natsu," Evelyn advised. "If you don't when we get back you might have to play Master's punishment game. He said if we cause any _unreasonable_ trouble we'd have to play it." My eyes widened and I sat down and remained relatively well behaved for the most part.

When the class ended we submitted a flask for grading while Harry was fuming over the fact that Snape got rid of his potion so he wouldn't receive a grade for it. Harry complained about Snape all the way to the Great Hall for lunch.

The mages from Fairy Tail stopped listening and we had our own conversation, mostly reminiscing about home and what would be going on there now. "Well no property damage because Natsu's not there," Lucy thought out loud. There were snickers from the other mages in response to that, while I tried to defend myself.

"What do you mean property damage?" Hermione asked, appalled at that fact.

"Natsu's stupid so he blows everything up," Happy explained cheerfully.

"Watch it pal," Natsu growled. "I proved I was smart in the Grand Magic Games."

"You were the cause of property damage there too, and you made Gajeel go MIA," Lily reminded.

"He was asking for it," I grumbled remembering how he had called me a moron in the middle of our fight with Sting and Rogue. Before we reached the lunch table we were ambushed by the rest of our friends who filled us in on their day. When they started talking about their divination class howls of laughter erupted from the group causing everyone in the hall to look at us.

"Oh, yeah and the smell in the room is terrible so you're going to have to deal with that," Wendy added and Evelyn and I shared a look.

"Great," Evelyn exclaimed sarcasm dripping from her voice, "just what I wanted! As if the dungeons weren't bad enough."

"The smell's bad but it's not that terrible," Harry repeated and we stopped our conversation and stared at him.

"We have sensitive noses," Wendy revealed.

"Can we sit down? I'm hungry," I complained, dragging all of us to the gryffindor table.

Once we sat down we were bombarded with questions from the other Gryffindors. "Why are you friends with the slytherins?" someone demanded.

"They're our friends, we can't just not talk to them!" I shot back. "You people here are weird. You're all nakama aren't you? So what if someone comes from different families or has a different personality? You all live together don't you?" The mages from Fairy Tail were giving me impressed looks and the rest of the hall fell into silence. Several minutes later they started talking again.

"How's divination?" Lucy asked Hermione. In response the brunette snorted.

"It's a waste of time if you ask me and the teacher is a fraud. The class is supposed to be about predicting the future but it's utter nonsense." Lucy pondered that for a moment before continuing the conversation with Hermione about books.

"I'll take you to the library sometime. You'd love it," Hermione promised and Lucy grinned.

"It looks like Lucy isn't the only weird one here, is she Natsu?" Happy not so covertly whispered into his best friend's ear.

"Shut up, you shitty cat!" Lucy yelled.

 **Yeah...I wanted to reference the GMG arc since that was essentially the same argument, with Gajeel saying that Natsu wasn't smart so I had to throw that in there. It probably doesn't flow too great, but it had to be said. But see you guys soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I'm back and very, very frustrated at the moment bc I sprained my ankle in gymnastics and I probably won't be able to compete for our first post-season meet but whatever. So here you go, chapter 14**

Ron's POV

The exchange students were a bit weird, and I couldn't say I liked that they were friends with Malfoy, but they all seemed pretty nice. Lunch was going by peacefully until Natsu stood up and looked over at the Slytherin table. "What'd you say metalhead?" he called.

"Just talking about how when we get back home we're going to fight and I'm going to beat the ever-loving crap out of ya," Gajeel threatened casually. Natsu gave a devilish smile.

"Is that so? I'm all fired up!" he exclaimed. "Maybe I can push you onto a mine cart like I did at the Grand Magic Games." Whatever that was a reference to Gajeel didn't seem to appreciate it.

Natsu turned to Lucy after listening to their conversation a little bit more. "Hey Luce, Draco challenges you to a fight when we get back."

"Do I have to?" she whimpered. "Anyway I can't promise that I'll be able to use Scorpio like I did last time. Although he doesn't seem to mind if I summon while he's on a date unlike his girlfriend," she pondered that for a moment before shaking her head.

Harry, Hermione, and I were sitting next to the exchange students and were having a separate conversation about Snape after their outburst was finished. "Poisonous toadstools never change their spots," I observed. "Anyway I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape, where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for you-know-who?"

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you Ron," Hermione snapped. That's when Harry lost it as he started yelling at us, the five foreign people glanced at us. The students from Fairy Tail glanced at us in surprise.

"Why are you yelling at each other like that?" Natsu asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Because we had a disagreement," Hermione answered stiffly. The five looked at each other incredulously before looking back at the three of them.

"And that's a reason to fight each other?" Gray questioned. Evelyn snorted and Lucy was choking back laughter. "What?"

"Well it's just, you and Natsu fight all the time over things you disagree on," Erza teased still laughing softly.

"But we mean it in a fun way," Natsu countered.

"You're nakama," Lucy pointed out, "all of you should be supporting each other."

"What does it mean to be nakama?" Harry asked.

"It means that you're essentially a family," Lucy defined. "For example, everyone in Fairy Tail is nakama even if there are a lot of fights. One time this was proven was when my father paid a group of wizards to get me back from Fairy Tail so I could go home. Even though the fight almost destroyed us nobody would let me go." Lucy gave a sad smile at the memory.

"Well this isn't your school," I snapped. "The different houses make it impossible." They all glanced at each other and sighed.

"They're hopeless," Evelyn concluded.

"Come on, we're going to be late for divination," Harry excused us. "Come with us and we'll show you where it is."

When we arrived Natsu and his little sister almost retched at the smell. "They were right, this smells terrible," Evelyn wrinkled her nose in disgust. The five of them sat together while Harry and I sat at the table next to them.

"Welcome new students," Professor Trelawney greeted the Fairy Tail wizards. "Oh I see such dreadful fates for all of you," she announced dramatically and the five friends shot each other worried glances. Trelawney turned to Natsu first, "fire will consume you and lead to your ultimate demise." If she expected a negative reaction she was way off. All of them burst into laughter and even Erza, who seemed more mature than everyone, was laughing. "And you," she whirled to Erza, slightly frustrated that her predictions weren't being taken seriously, "will lose a fight that will result in you being paralyzed." More laughter exploded from the exchange students at the seer's predictions while Erza looked offended for some reason. Finally she cast her gaze at Natsu's little sister before releasing a small gasp.

"Oh dear girl, the horrors you've lived through, they were terrible." Evelyn stopped laughing and her jaw clenched. The other four exchange students became serious instantly and shot dirty looks at Trelawney. Natsu had an arm wrapped around his sister's shoulders protectively and was whispering something to her. Evelyn was nodding her head at what he was saying but she looked…haunted.

"That was odd wasn't it?" I muttered to Harry, glancing at the table next to us.

'They're definitely hiding something," Harry added. "But they seem so nice, they can't possibly be death eaters. Besides they're not even British."

"But they're friends with Malfoy," I argued.

"Welcome back to divination," Professor Trelawney interrupted our debate. "You will find on the tables before you copies of _The Dream Oracle_. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very possibly be tested in your O.W.L." After instructing them to read the introduction and be in groups of two. I glanced around to see who the Fairy Tail students had paired up with.

Evelyn had looked around the table and seemed to wonder who to pair up with. She locked eyes with Natsu and her brother gave her a reassuring glance. Lucy had gone over to sit next to Erza. Gray was the only one left without a partner. The pink-haired wizard insulted, "looks like no one wants to pair up with you frosty!"

"Natsu, go partner with Gray," Erza commanded and Natsu, Evelyn, and Gray's faces fell.

"Wait, Erza I can't." Natsu protested. "I need to be the one to talk with Evie!" His voice dropped so I could barely hear it. "What if she has one of her nightmares?" Erza paused and considered this for a moment.

"Natsu, I can pair up with someone else, it's not a big deal," Evelyn tried to calm him down even though she seemed reluctant.

"Professor Trelawney?" Lucy raised her hand. "Can we have a group of three? That way we can get more practice in interpreting dreams and we won't have to tell our dreams to people we're not comfortable with." The seer gave Lucy a look before conceding. "Thank you Professor," she turned back to her friends. "So, Natsu, Evelyn, and I can be together and then Erza can be with Gray," Lucy negotiated. What had Evelyn gone through that made them so protective over her? Was what she went through really that bad that only her brother and her other friends could hear about it?

"Thanks Luce, we owe you," Natsu gave her a blinding grin in appreciation. When I turned my attention back to Harry he was asking me what dreams I had had recently.

"Well, I had one that I was playing Quidditch the other night. What d'you reckon that means?"

"Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something," Harry guessed sarcastically. When divination was finally over the seven of us all wandered down to see what our new defense against the dark arts teacher would be like.

 **So yeah. Thank all of you guys so much for all the follows and favorites. I honestly never expected to get this many.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter. I would have updated sooner but I was so busy with school and gymnastics (our first post-season meet was today). So yeah, enjoy!**

Lucy's POV

Hogwarts was an interesting school. The classes were all fun but some, like divination, were more ridiculous than others. I was just glad we split up into two groups because if Gray and Natsu had paired up, the room would have burnt to a crisp. As we made our way to our next class we joined up with Draco, Mirajane, and Gajeel who had the same class as us. "How was divination?" Mirajane asked us.

"Horrible. That room smelled so bad I think it killed my nose," Natsu complained. Gajeel smirked but both he and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Remember to be careful," the second-generation dragonslayer warned us as his voice dropped to a whisper. "If Umbridge finds out we're not technically wizards, and that the rest of you first-gens are basically half dragon and half human she'll go crazy." He gave a pointed look at Natsu and Gray before walking into the classroom.

"Well, good afternoon," Professor Umbridge greeted brightly. There was a half-hearted good afternoon back from a quarter of the class and Umbridge frowned. "Tut tut, _that_ won't do now will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'good afternoon Professor Umbridge.' One more time please. Good afternoon class." There was louder chorus of good afternoons and Draco made eye contact with the mages and I and made a gagging motion. We all smothered our laughter so we could avoid her attention.

"You there," she pointed at Gray who had managed to strip again. "What happened to your shirt?" Gray looked down and jumped.

"Oh for fuck's sake," he sighed. "This needs to stop happening!" All of us burst out laughing at her shocked expression. "Shit! Where'd my shirt go?" he yelled in frustration as he tried to locate where he put his always-missing article of clothing.

"Stripper king," Natsu mumbled earning a glare from the ice alchemist.

"Are you asking for a fight, charcoal breath?" Gray snapped although I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up for a fight with you," he leapt out of his seat ready to start a fistfight.

"Salamander, do you want to die?" Gajeel roared. That and between a glare from Erza got him back in his seat.

"Salamander?" Harry repeated sounding confused.

"Wands away and quills out please," she requested and shocked expressions were exchanged throughout the room. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion; this was a class that could actually be used in real life and we weren't going to practice the magic?

As she began to rattle on and on about how their previous teachers had been lacking in their methods and how this would be a ministry-approved course she tapped her wand on the board and cursive writing appeared. Natsu was squinting up at that and resolved to just copy off of whatever Evelyn wrote. When she told them to read I opened the book. Now I love reading, I'm writing a novel at home and I could spend hours talking with Levy about books or browsing through a library. This one put me to sleep. It was so dull and glancing around the room I noticed everyone was reacting the same way; I caught Mirajane's eye and she smiled and waved. While my gaze wandered over the room I saw Hermione's hand up in the air, her book untouched.

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione stated bringing Lucy back to reality. She cast a quizzical look at the brunette and continued to pay attention to the conversation.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Umbridge simpered. I was hit with a strong feeling of hate for this woman.

"Well I don't. There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells," she disagreed. A huge debate spiraled out of control with Umbridge being under verbal attack from the gryffindor students who were shouting about being under attack and how it wasn't practical. My friends and I glanced at each other at what was going on and we tried not to get into too much trouble. We were all startled out of our world when Harry said "maybe…Lord Voldemort." The room fell silent. Shortly afterwards Umbridge gave him detention and sent him out of the room.

My hand shot up and my friends were looking at me like I was crazy. "Lucy Heartfilia," I introduced myself before she asked. "I may not come from around here, but where we come from, we deal with our issues. Whenever someone has said that something dangerous is occurring we at least take necessary precautions even if the idea isn't possible." Draco was warning me to shut up by shaking his head violently. Erza was watching in shock but everyone else's eyes had respect and awe. Hermione and Ron looked up and seemed surprised that I was standing up for Harry.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Gray hissed as Natsu grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to sit down.

"Things that could harm us aren't dismissed because some morons decided to turn the other way because they're too scared to face reality. We accept any challenge that comes our way no matter how terrifying or ridiculous." I finished my rant to stop for breath and the little toad used that to her advantage.

"Well Miss Heartfilia, regardless of where you come, you do attend school here and since this is my classroom I decide what happens. Detention with Potter starting tomorrow," she flashed me a sickly sweet smile before the bell dismissed us.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lucy?" Erza yelled at her. "Do you know how much trouble you could get into here and back home?"

"You shouldn't have done that Lucy," Mirajane worried anxiously.

"Impressive, bunny girl," Gajeel complimented. Natsu was glaring at Umbridge for giving me detention. We all made our way down to dinner together and talk about what transpired in Umbridge's class spread like wildfire. When we took our seat Wendy, Luna, and Lisanna ran up to us.

"Is what we heard true?" Lisanna asked. "Did Lucy really argue with Umbridge in her class?"

"Yep, she did," Natsu confirmed throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"You don't need to sound so proud about it Natsu," Gray grumbled.

"You got detention too?" Harry asked turning to me.

"Yep, starting tomorrow for the rest of the week," I confirmed.

"Cheer up Luce, it can't be that bad," Natsu tried to cheer me up. She shrugged. "See you guys later," Erza waved as the group dispersed going to their different tables. Erza grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and started to write on it.

"Who're you writing to Erza?" Gray peered over her shoulder. His face froze and looked up at Natsu, Evelyn, and I with a horrified expression.

"What? What is it?" Evelyn demanded.

"Oh flame princess we're in trouble. She's writing to Gramps." Our faces paled and we exchanged terrified looks.

"Great," I muttered.

 **So if some of you are wondering why Lucy, and not Natsu, was impulsive it was mostly because I feel like Lucy would say stuff like that. I thought it would make a nice difference and I planned some Nalu from this so yeah. See you guys next time and definitely check out my new fanfic New Adventures.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! So a lot of you have been telling me I need to update more so I will this week (NO SCHOOL!) I'm looking at colleges Sunday-Wednesday so I won't be on here, bc I don't need my parents looking over my shoulder. So without further ado (idek what that was)**

Harry's POV

The day was promising to be dull and boring that morning at breakfast was something else entirely. Breakfast was going by normally until an owl dropped a red envelope in front of Erza. "Metalhead, sand boy, Wendy, Mira, Luna, Lisanna, come here!" Natsu rattled off the names of their friends. They all rushed over and Malfoy paled.

"That's a howler. It's going to start yelling at us in front of everybody," he explained weakly.

"So what? Gramps does it all the time at home," Gray shrugged it off and ripped open the letter.

 _You brats_ , someone's voice filled the air. _Is it possible for you to go anywhere without getting in trouble? From what Erza told me you haven't been that well behaved. And you Lucy,_ Lucy squeaked as the voice started to address her, _I expected something like that from Natsu or Gray, not from you! But I am also proud of you for standing up for your friends, as is the Fairy Tail way._ At that the exchange students were cheering and Lucy just looked relieved. _Before I leave there's one more thing I want to talk about. Natsu_ , the voice grew menacing again, _Evelyn, Gray, and Erza, if there is any property damage from any of you, you'll be playing my punishment game. I have more than enough paperwork to deal with from the magic council thanks to you brats. I don't need more._ After that the voice faded.

"I don't wanna play the punishment game," Evelyn whimpered.

"Is the property damage that bad?" I asked in shock. Lucy sighed as she started to explain.

"Natsu once blew up half a port fighting someone who kidnapped me and disgraced the name of Fairy Tail. Natsu, Erza, Evelyn, and Gray blew up a meeting hall, destroyed another school, and have caused damage to multiple more buildings." Evelyn giggled at something she was thinking about.

"I cause considerable less damage than that flame head," Gray scoffed.

"Careful how you talk about my brother ice prick," Evelyn warned. "Besides if I remember correctly all of us cause a lot of damage."

"Relax Evie, this ice cube can't do shit," Natsu promised his sister.

"Are you forgetting the whole dragonoid fiasco?" Gray fired back. Natsu scowled and launched himself at the black haired boy.

'That wasn't even my fault!" Natsu cried. "If anything it was yours for making me go through all of that Gray!"

"If you had remembered to keep your promise then I wouldn't have had to do anything," Gray argued. The fight continued and it was attracting lots of attention. Gray started to say something and pressed his fist against his other hand but Erza had the fight broken up after that. All of the things they were referring to made me more confused than ever. I could see Hermione was thinking the same thing.

"Some things never change," Happy smiled and Charle sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think there was ever a time when the two of them got along," the flying, black cat said.

"Hem hem," a girly-sounding cough was heard behind them. "Is there a problem here?" the pink toad asked sweetly.

"No, thank you for your concern Professor," Lisanna cut in before anyone else could reply. She gave them one more look before making her way up to the staff table.

"Toad faced bitch," Evelyn muttered causing rounds of laughter to explode from everyone. I was staring at them in confusion. Even after all the fighting they were still friends.

"Your school must be amazing," I said as they all turned to look at me. "If all of you get along like this. It must be a lot different than Hogwarts." They beamed with looks of pride on their faces.

"Yeah, it's the best," Wendy agreed before the group dwindled as everyone went back to their tables.

After breakfast the rest of the day was fairly uneventful. We had our first lesson with Professor Grubbly-Plank. No matter what anyone says Hagrid is a better teacher. The exchange students had all gathered together and I heard Natsu say something like, "I want to set these on fire." Hermione, Ron, and I locked eyes at that and I could tell Hermione was adding it to her mental list of everything weird about them. After that lesson was over with, we went into the greenhouse for herbology.

While on our way there I was stopped by Ernie Macmillan and Luna who confirmed their support for me as we were walking.

"How are you guys doing?" Luna asked the exchange students.

"Same as always, all of them are going at each other," Lucy replied.

"Obviously," Luna giggled. "We're from Fairy Tail."

"At least some people believe you right?" Gray asked me as we were walking to the greenhouses.

"Sure, hey Luce?" At the use of her nickname Natsu glared and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior. It's his special nickname for her," the younger teenager explained.

"Oh, are you going to Umbridge's detention?"

"It's not like I have a choice," she sighed. Herbology passed and we all made our way down to dinner. Five minutes before five, Lucy and I walked to Umbridge's office to get our detention started with.

"Come in," a sickly sweet voice said through the door. Lucy looked horrified at the room and I couldn't blame her, not really. Everything was lacy and pink. Vases of dried flowers rested on white, lace doilies and plates with moving cats on them covered a wall. "Good evening Miss Heartfilia, Mr. Potter," she greeted us.

"Evening," I muttered. Working up the courage, I asked if I could skip detention and make it up another time since there were keeper tryouts on Friday and Angelina had lectured me about being there.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience." As she continued talking Lucy was glaring at her in anger and I was silently hoping she would keep her mouth shut so she wouldn't get into more trouble. "Now both of you are going to be doing lines for me. Not with your own quill, but with one of my special ones. I want you to write 'I must not tell lies,' Mr. Potter. For you Miss Heartfilia, I want you to write 'I must keep my temper.' You'll be writing until the message sinks in."

"There's no ink," Lucy pointed out.

"You won't need any ink," Umbridge gave a nasty smile as we began writing. The blonde exchange student hissed in pain while I shot her a worried glance. She smiled back at me before continuing; if she was in pain she didn't acknowledge it. Instead I saw her smirk, the thoughts going through her head obviously made her happy about something. I realized it had already occurred to her that she was writing with her own blood and she was smiling about it for some reason.

"Come here," Umbridge cut the silence after what felt like hours. Hands," she requested and we held them out. "I don't seem to have made an impression yet. Well we'll just have to try again tomorrow won't we? You may go," she dismissed and we walked out.

"What were you smiling about?" I asked Lucy as we made our way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Just thinking about my friends' reactions," she mused as she told the fat lady our password. Evelyn had implied that Natsu was slightly possessive so I guessed that meant he was protective over her too, although he seemed to be protective over all of his friends.

As soon as we walked in we were bombarded with questions from our friends. Hermione and Ron were asking me how it went while Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Evelyn were crowding around Lucy.

"Lucy," Natsu asked slowly meeting her eyes. "Why do you smell like blood?" Her triumphant grin showed that that was what she had been looking forward to.


	18. Chapter 18

**I have returned from the dead! JK I didn't die, I've just been super busy. I'll work on getting both of my other fics updated sometime soon.**

Gray's POV

"Lucy, why do you smell like blood?" Natsu asked, slowly making eye contact with her. Lucy grinned and to make sure Natsu wasn't imagining things Evelyn grabbed her hand and took a whiff.

"What the fuck kind of detention did you go to?" the fire mage demanded.

"I don't smell any blood," Hermione observed, perplexed.

"Natsu and Evelyn have sensitive noses. They can smell anything," Erza explained with a hint of pride.

"But what did she do to you?" I asked. Lucy wasn't bleeding to my knowledge. Lucy held out her right hand in response and we let the dragonslayers look at it, they had sharper eyesight than we did. When she did Evelyn gasped and Natsu growled.

"She did this to you?" Natsu growled and he had 'the look' on his face. It was the look he got whenever someone hurt one of his friends. I knew he was filled with anger, especially since that toad hurt Lucy. The girl in question nodded.

"She said it would just be lines. But the quill she gave me, and Harry," she added quickly, "used our blood instead of ink. Whatever we were writing is getting imprinted in our hand." Natsu dropped the celestial mage's hand and was struggling to control his temper.

"Natsu, there's nothing we can do right now," Erza tried to calm him down. "We'll write to Makarov and see what he has to say." His fist clenched and punched the wall; Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked surprised that the wall had slightly cracked.

"That bitch is going to pay for hurting you," he swore. "I promise." His face had darkened into an expression that terrified the three British wizards into silence.

"Flame brain, come on you have homework to do," I attempted pulling him to sit down. But the idiot was eyeing the flame burning in the fireplace.

"Natsu," Evelyn hissed. "You can't lose it right now. Just chill and we'll deal with it later."

"You're not going to detention ever again," he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "Promise me you'll never go back there." When she was hesitating the idiot broke out his puppy dog eyes and Lucy sighed.

"We'll see what Master says tomorrow," Lucy compromised. "Natsu, just relax for a little bit. I'll be ok. We can get Wendy to heal it for me." Not completely satisfied he relaxed a little bit. "I've gotten hurt worse than this."

Gramps' response came the next day at breakfast. Wendy had healed Lucy's hand to the best of her ability, and we had told everyone what detention with Umbridge meant. When the letter came the rest of Earthland mages crowded around. "What does it say?" Lisanna asked.

I cleared my throat and started reading. "Hello brats," we giggled at the term of endearment he used for us. "You probably know what I'm writing about. Erza wrote me and told me about Lucy's detention and I'm furious. Anyone who touches one of my children is an enemy of Fairy Tail." I continued skimming through the letter searching for anything of importance. "He said he's sending a friend."

"Who is it?" the pink-haired idiot asked.

"I don't know ash-for-brains. He didn't say," I snapped. Natsu looked like he was ready to attack but Erza glared at him. "And Lucy," the celestial mage looked up. "He forbids you to go to any detentions after this." She smiled and thanked him for reading the letter.

The hall doors slammed open and the caretaker walked in through the door and someone else was with him. The dragonslayers all sniffed the air before exchanging excited glances. Suddenly a very familiar looking person was being herded into the room. Spiky, orange hair, blue sunglasses, and a simple tux with a red tie gave away who it was immediately. "Loke!" Lucy screeched as she ran to meet her celestial spirit. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Makarov sent me, I'm still a member of Fairy Tail after all. I heard about your detention Lucy; that's never happening to you again." He turned to Evelyn and winked. "Hello, beautiful."

"You have a girlfriend Loke," she reminded him but she still smiled. "We never even dated in the first place."

More than a little bit of the girls were drooling over him and I remembered how he was known as a flirt before he became one of Lucy's spirits. Actually he still was a flirt even if he did have a girlfriend. All of the others crowded around him and we began having a conversation of our own.

"Loke are you here on your own power?" the realization dawned on the celestial mage making her concerned. He nodded and attempted to reassure the person he made a contract with.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll be fine."

"I don't want you running out of energy."

"I'll be fine Lucy. I'll be going back and forth from the celestial world to here." Loke repeated, pushing his blue glasses up his nose.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded her two friends right behind her. Draco sighed and said something about being an insufferable know-it-all. Natsu laughed but was silenced by a glance from Erza.

"I'm Loke," he held out his hand, and gave her a winning smile. "I'm a student from Fairy Tail." Apparently just smiling worked because she blushed slightly before pulling away.

"Come and sit over here Loke!" Mirajane requested but the Leo zodiac sign just shook his head and smiled.

"I'm sorry Mira. Master sent me to look after Lucy, and hopefully do a bit of poking around. I'm staying with her." The takeover mage nodded and smiled accepting his excuse. No sooner had he sat down then girls had hearts in their eyes.

"Oh yeah, Loke," Lucy mentioned. The spirit turned towards her waiting for her to continue.

"Aries told me about the little trick with the waterworks and acting when I was fighting Kain and how exactly is that supposed to be 'an asset' to me?"

"It'll help if you ever have any male opponents," he explained nonchalantly continuing to eat breakfast.

"Flirt," Natsu muttered before turning to me and punching the side of my face.

"What the hell was that for you pink haired freak?" I demanded from my frenemy.

"I was bored," was all he said before we started fighting with each other.

"Some things never change," Loke commented before turning away from the fight. Somehow in the middle of it Gajeel, Draco, and Evelyn got into it and appeared to be spiraling out of control fairly quickly.

"Enough," Erza roared.

"Aye," all of us chorused before scampering back to our seats, waiting for the day to begin.

 **Yeah i don't even know where this chapter came from. I just figured that sending Loke would make sense but idk. He won't be a major character though so whatever. See ya guys soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the second chapter I promised!**

Draco's POV

The rest of the week had passed smoothly, unless you stop to consider all the fights I had gotten into with Natsu and Gray. Classes were going fine, and it was nice to relax and stop pretending to be so mean to everybody. I still didn't talk to the golden trio, but I started hanging out with Luna again. The day after the Quidditch trial had taken place for Gryffindor's keeper, the majority of the slytherins had gone out to make fun and taunt them. Had my friends not shown up I'd probably be down there too, still trying to blend in.

"Is there anything we can do today?" Mirajane asked me as we were lounging around in the slytherin common room.

"What, is homework too boring?" Gajeel teased, but he was getting twitchy also.

"I want to spend time with the others," she said and I nodded in agreement. She thought for a minute or so before speaking up again. "Is there a place we can go to practice magic?"

"We could always go to an empty classroom," I hesitated, not wanting to get caught practicing magic that we couldn't explain to others.

"Then again the Order said that the teachers would know about us, so maybe we could ask one of them," Gajeel contradicted. Mirajane nodded in agreement and I sighed defeated.

"Can we ask Snape?" I pleaded. "I don't want to ask one of the other teachers." The iron dragonslayer shrugged and we headed to Snape's office.

"Hello Professor," Mirajane began as we walked in.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, looking up from whatever essays he was grading.

"We want to know if there's a place we can practice our magic," Gajeel stated bluntly, wasting no time. The potions master's eyebrows raised but he stood up.

"You can practice in one of the dungeons," he conceded, escorting us to where we could practice.

"Thank you Professor," Mirajane expressed her gratitude before turning to us. "I'm going to go find the others," she started walking down the corridors on the way to the common rooms. Half an hour later or so the rest of the mages poured through the dungeon door, chattering and laughing with each other.

"I'm fighting Gajeel!" Natsu declared before Erza punched his head.

"We can't idiot," Gray reminded him. "If you fight with someone you'll blow the castle up. Then what'll we do?" Natsu didn't seem thrilled about this revelation but he shrugged and started doing conditioning with Evelyn.

"This isn't going to work out," Lisanna deadpanned, after a couple of minutes of standing around doing nothing. "We need more space to actually practice."

"Maybe we can practice somewhere outside, away from everyone," Lucy pondered. "Loke can you go see if there's somewhere outside we can practice?" He slipped out of the dungeon following Lucy's wish.

"Well this was anti-climatic," Evelyn commented causing everybody to laugh. In about five minutes Loke entered the room again before reporting his finds to Lucy.

"There are places to practice, however they are still in close proximity to people who'll be able to see." Lucy sighed but thanked her spirit anyway.

"This sucks," Natsu summarized and his sister nodded in agreement.

"Let's just go outside and play a game then," Lisanna suggested and there were murmurs of approval.

"What do you want to play, Lisanna?" Mirajane asked.

"Tag," she decided. "And to make it interesting we can use our powers to tag other people."

"That could be fun," I considered nodding my head.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed and ran out of the dungeons and behind the castle where nobody was hanging out. Surging out the doors, we followed.

"I'll be 'it' first," Gray volunteered which was, of course, shut down by the fire dragonslayer.

"Nuh-uh ice princess. I'll be it first," he retaliated.

"Natsu, let Gray be 'it' first otherwise I'll go," Erza threatened and the pinkette recoiled.

"Ready? Go," Gray cried. To no one's surprise he went after Natsu first. 'Ice-make lance!"

"Fire dragon roar," Natsu blocked his attack easily. When we all saw that Natsu and Gray had started fighting each other we stopped running and circled around the two mages.

"Ice-make hammer," Gray uttered before turning at the last second and aimed it at Gajeel.

Gajeel growled and then started actively chasing after me. "C'mon Gajeel!" I complained. "We're in the same house!" The iron dragonslayer just laughed and continued his pursuit.

"Iron dragon club!" As hard as I tried to stop him, the blow from his attack knocked me onto the ground and I sat for a while regaining my breath.

"Lucy," I called, a mischievous glint appearing in my eyes.

"Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" Her zodiac spirit appeared by her side and ready for battle. "Get him Scorpio," she commanded.

"Run sand boy!" Natsu suggested, watching the chaos unfold before him.

A torrent of sand caught me in the back as I was trying to put distance between the Zodiac spirit and myself. _Wait I can eat the sand,_ I thought to myself. Lucy swore under her breath and she dismissed Scorpion.

"Open gate of the white ram, Aries!"

"Well I'll certainly try my best. Wool bomb," I heard Aries narrate and I realized how screwed I was if I continued this. I desperately threw a tornado of sand that got engulfed by Aries' wool. It continued flying through the air and slammed into me. As much as I wanted to curl up in the soft, pink material and go to sleep, my pride wouldn't let me surrender that easily. OK maybe targeting Lucy was a bad idea. Considering my options I decided to go for Lisanna. She couldn't be that hard to beat right?

"Sand dragon sandstorm!" The grains of sand went and swirled around my target effectively knocking her down. I smirked already knowing that she'd go for Natsu. Sure enough she started chasing him around, both of them laughing like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Wait guys, someone's coming," Natsu warned.

"You just don't want to lose fire breath," Gray accused while the pinkette shook his head.

"No, seriously someone's coming," he repeated. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"It's the trio," Gajeel supported and we all stopped using our magic.

"What's going on back here?" Hermione demanded storming up to us, Harry and Ron following her.


	20. Chapter 20

**I am full of lies! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I always meant to but I forgot, especially since AP testing is coming up _. But anyways here's another chapter! Enjoy and I'll see you guys later!**

Hermione's POV

"What's going on back here?" I demanded, as I made my way to where the exchange students and Malfoy were standing.

"It's ok Hermione," Lisanna was saying, brushing flecks of sand off her outfit. "We were just playing a game of tag." Eyeing the area, I noticed there was nothing out of place, except having the grass charred in some areas.

"Why is the grass singed?" Harry observed.

"The game we were playing involved using magic," Erza explained as she rejoined the group.

"That doesn't seem safe," I observed. Natsu shrugged.

"With us, nothing really is" Evelyn voiced the thought she and her brother were thinking.

"C'mon lighten up Hermione," Ron was trying to calm me down. "Nothing actually happened." Casting them one more suspicious glance I marched back up to the castle.

"They're getting awfully suspicious aren't they?" I asked my friends, waiting to see their reactions.

"Well, Lucy did stop coming to detention which drove Umbridge mad," Harry mentioned before shrugging. "But then again that letter from their headmaster said she was forbidden to go to any other detentions."

"The nicknames are weird too," Ron added in an offhand way. "What kind of a nickname is 'metalhead?'"

I bit my lip considering everything we had observed the past month or so. "I'll need to do some research," I decided. "But I'm strongly convinced they're not actual wizards." Once in the library I left Harry and Ron and went to do looking on my own. After a couple of minutes of searching, I found a thick, leather-bound book that looked like it hadn't been touched in years about magical schools. Without hesitation I flipped to the index and scanned the tiny rows of print for anything that talked about a "Fairy Tail School for the Gifted" and found nothing.

"Did you find anything?" Ron asked and I shook my head.

"No I didn't. I figured maybe it had been a school that I just never heard of but this book doesn't have anything on it."

"Maybe you should find a more modern book," Harry suggested and I considered the idea.

"I will later, right now we have loads of homework to do."

Nothing exciting had happened but I was eagerly anticipating the article Percy, Ron's brother, had mentioned in the letter he had sent us. When the delivery owl dropped the _Daily Prophet_ in front of me I gasped. "What's wrong Hermione?" Lucy inquired leaning over my shoulder to look at the newspaper. "Oh. That's not good."

"What is it Luce?" Natsu urged and all of the exchange students huddled closer to hear what Lucy was about to tell them.

She swallowed, trying to find the voice to tell them what she had read. "Umbridge has been promoted to the title of 'High inquisitor,'" the blonde managed to say.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked scratching his head in confusion.

"I was wondering the same thing," Harry related.

As I was about to start reading Lucy tapped my shoulder, "can I read that really quickly?" she requested and, a bit hesitantly, I handed over the newspaper. Whipping out glasses from her bag she was carrying she pored through the articles before giving the _Prophet_ back to me. "Thanks!" she expressed before summarizing what she had read to her friends.

"Wait how did you read it so quickly?" I wondered.

"Oh the glasses I have are called 'gale-force' reading glasses. They let me read everything really quickly," Lucy described. "You can try them if you want to," she offered them out to me. "They're a huge help when it comes to reading a lot of stuff." Tentatively I took the glasses from her hand and out them on. Instantaneously I read the article in about ten seconds.

"That's incredible," I praised.

"I'll get you some for Christmas," the blonde promised before turning back to her friends. As suspicious as they were, all of them were really nice. But I had never even heard anything about these "gale-force glasses" and that only made me more suspicious.

Before I turned back I heard someone smack the table and stand up. Erza's face was flushed from anger and she was glaring daggers at Umbridge.

"This is infuriating," she fumed. "If they've given her that much power they've basically made her in charge." Her fist hit the table again and her breathing was heavy. Charle told us about her prophetic vision and how she was putting up decrees and almost torturing a student. "This is becoming a dictatorship!" she stormed out of the Great Hall her friends staring at her retreating back.

"Should someone go stop her from blowing up the castle?" Gray asked staring at the doors that had just slammed shut.

"Let it go," Lisanna advised. "She just needs to calm down."

"This is so irritating!" Malfoy, and the rest of their friends flocked to the table. "I can almost guarantee my father had some part in this. He's been advising the minister for a while. Damn it," he looked up at the teachers' table before averting his eyes. "This is getting out of control so fast." My eyebrows shot up at his opinion. _Wasn't he loyal to the ministry? But then again, he did say he came from Fairy Tail._

After explaining everything to Harry and Ron, they were furious to say the least. "So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge," I ranted. "Fudge passed the educational decree and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect other teachers! This is outrageous!" While Harry and I were exchanging comments Ron had an idiotic smile on his face.

"Oh I can't wait for McGonagall to get inspected," he laughed. "Umbridge won't know what hit her."

"Do you mean Um _bitch_?" Evelyn corrected and we burst into laughter, Wendy, Gajeel, and Malfoy did also. I saw Malfoy's mouth moving but the clamor of the other students was too loud for me to comprehend what he had just said.

"Don't worry sand castle, I'm being careful," Evelyn called to him and he just shook his pale, blonde head in response. _How had she heard him?_ I wondered.

I didn't know if any of the others had Umbridge inspect their previous lessons but I saw her for the first time that day in her classroom. "Shouldn't she be inspected by another teacher?" Gray muttered to Natsu and Evelyn.

"Gray, I would watch it," Mirajane cautioned. "You don't want to land yourself in detention." He winced at the reminder of what detention actually entailed.

Class commenced and as it ended, I had gotten Gryffindor to lose five points because she was being a toad, and Harry had landed himself in detention again. Lucy gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, Harry," Gray called. My best friend looked over surprised. "Maybe we could get Wendy to heal your hand for you. She's amazing with healing magic."

"Thanks, but I'll be ok," Harry declined the offer.

"Ok then," Gray turned ready to get out of the classroom, "but the offers there if you want to take us up on it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! Im so so sorry i havent updated in forever but ive been busy. I'll try to update my other fanfics soon but I've had a bit of writer's block and ap testing and other garbage. But I hope this will make up for it! Sorry in advance if I don't have Lisanna's personality down. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you guys later!**

Lisanna's POV

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" one of the hufflepuff girls asked Wendy and I.

"I don't think so," I answered honestly. "We were planning on staying here and spending time with our friends." The hufflepuff girl seemed surprised before nodding her head.

"Oh right, you mean the three Slytherins and five gryffindors right?" When Wendy and I nodded, she shook her head and sighed. "Whatever, I don't have any right telling you who to hang out with," she flashed a smile contradicting her slightly disappointed words. "That's loyal of you, hanging out with people when it would be socially frowned upon." As she departed the common room, Wendy and I were left alone, for the most part.

"Lets go find the others," I suggested. "Maybe we can continue playing that game of tag."

"That sounds like fun," Wendy enthused as we darted out of the room before bumping into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Are you not going to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked. We shook our heads before the three wizards exchanged looks. "We're planning something in Hogsmeade," Hermione lowered her voice. "It would be great if you and your friends came," she implored.

"If it's important to you sure," Lisanna decided. "Once we find our friends we'll go there. Where are you meeting?" After telling us our destination we headed outside to see the majority of our friends sitting out in a circle on the grass.

"Hey guys, Hermione just asked us to go to Hogsmeade with them. She said it was for something important," Wendy conveyed the message to the assembled mages. After five minutes of debate everyone got up and we started going.

"Do you know what it's for Lisanna?" Erza asked as we headed into the village. I shook my head.

"She didn't tell us," I apologized and we continued our way to a place called the Hog's Head. Sure enough when we entered there was a group of Hogwarts students huddled around a table.

"Hi could we have thirty-four butterbeers please?" Fred asked the bartender who looked shocked at the amount of people in his pub. "Cheers, cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these." As people grudgingly handed their money towards the redheaded twin I cautiously took a sip.

"Hey Mira do you think you can whip up something like this when we get back?" Gray asked, approving of the drink.

"I can try," my sister consented trying the drink for herself.

"Just make sure Cana doesn't get too much of it," Gajeel grumbled, "otherwise she'll drink more than usual." There were snorts of laughter from the other Fairy Tail mages while the wizards seemed confused. As Hermione started to explain why they were gathered it was obvious talking in front of large groups was not her forte.

"Well…erm…well, you know why you're here," she stuttered through the first line and I saw Natsu trying to conceal his laughter. I could see why he found it entertaining, Hermione, who was so smart, had no confidence in public speaking.

"I had the idea," she had continued saying and the brunette started to gain confidence in herself. "That it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I mean really study it you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge," she was interrupted with Evelyn.

"Did you mean Umbitch?" Natsu's sister asked with an oh-so-innocent look in her eyes. There was a round of laughter, and even Hermione allowed herself a smile.

"Because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts," she was interrupted yet again by students voicing their agreement. "And, well, I thought it was a good idea to take matters into our own hands. And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells," Hermione was forced to stop when a boy called out if she wanted to pass her O.W.L for the subject.

"Of course I do," she answered promptly, "but I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because," she started stuttering again, "because Lord Voldemort's back." As soon as she made that announcement the reactions were instantaneous. People spilled butterbeer and someone from our house of hufflepuff stood and challenged him outright.

"I don't like that kid," I whispered to Natsu, "he's an idiot."

"Yeah, I can tell," he muttered back. A lot of the Fairy Tail wizards started zoning out while Harry argued with Zacharias Smith. The argument eventually led the wizards to be praising Harry for all of his accomplishments and Natsu snorted louder than necessary.

"Natsu," Lucy hissed, noticing that the attention was now on them. "Behave yourself, I'm sure that those were difficult fights."

"They haven't travelled to a parallel world," he pointed out under his breath and Erza punched his head knocking him out.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon," the requip mage relieved the watching wizards. "He was just being an idiot."

"As always," Gajeel and Gray added under their breaths. "Please continue," Gray piped up. The conversation swelled again until Natsu came to. Next Ernie Macmillan, another hufflepuff Wendy and I knew, that we actually kind of liked gave a speech about how the ministry was being stupid.

Hermione then proposed signing a sheet of paper and everyone eagerly clustered around the table to sign it. All of us were about to go before Erza halted us. "I don't think it's a good idea," the redhead cautioned.

"Why not Erza, it's not a terrible idea," my older sister said but the requip mage shook her head.

"We aren't as effected by their magic. If we get hit with a spell and it doesn't do anything to us, they'll get more suspicious than they are now."

"Can't we just say that the spell wasn't very strong?" I asked. Joining this club could be fun and we'd learn more about their magic."

"Yeah, come on please Erza," Natsu begged giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Lisanna's right. We need to know how to defend ourselves. If we run out of magic power this would be a good alternative. " Gray insisted and the redhead sighed in submission and all of us cheered, gaining us some weird looks. After we all signed the paper we went back up to the castle chattering to each other all the way back.

"Lucy," Loke came running up to us when we got back onto the castle grounds. "I found a place where you can practice magic. It's called the Room of Requirement. It takes the form of any kind of room you need and it automatically supplies it with anything you want. The best part is no one can enter it unless they know what you want to use it for."

"That's great," she praised her spirit and gave him a hug. "Thanks Loke, you're the best."

 **So yeah! See you later!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for a while. Like I said on New Adventures I'll be traveling this summer but I'm bringing my computer with me so I can update. I can't believe this story is close to 100 followers, I never thought it would be that successful. Anyways, enjoy and I'll see you later!**

Ron's POV

Umbridge was going to drive me mad. When we Harry and I, accompanied by the exchange students had walked into the common room Lucy ran up to us. "You guys need to see this," was all she said before running back to the Gryffindor notice board.

"So every group, club, or team needs to be approved by her," Gray summed up. "That's going to complicate things."

"Does this mean they're going to shut down the Gobstones Club?" a second-year asked.

"I reckon you'll be okay with Gobstones," I replied frowning. "I don't think we're going to be as lucky, though, do you?"

"This isn't a coincidence, she knows," Harry fumed next to me.

"She can't," I promptly countered.

"There were people listening in that pub. And let's face im we don't know how many of the people who turned up can we can trust. Any of them could have run off and told Umbridge." After attempting to get up the girls dormitory staircase to see Hermione, and failing miserably, the brunette in question and Erza emerged from the stairway.

After telling the two of them about the educational decree, Erza's face turned red with rage. "Someone must have blabbed to her," I concluded angrily.

"They can't have done," my friend replied in a low voice.

"You're so naïve," I spat. "You think just because you're all honorable and trustworthy-."

"No they can't have done because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed," Hermione fired back.

"What'll happen to them?" I asked, my tone changing instantaneously, excited to hear her answer.

"Well, put it this way. It'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles."

As soon as we entered the great hall, people clustered around us asking if our illegal club was going to continue. Shortly after that group disbanded, the exchange students came and gathered in the middle of the great hall like they normally did at meals. Unfortunately, we couldn't hear what they said.

"This is despicable," Erza exclaimed making everyone turn to look at her. "After all we've fought for this is something we can't attack directly." She was fuming and everyone smart didn't talk to the redhead for fear of making her angrier. Without a word she stood up and left the hall.

"Does anyone know what that was about?" Wendy asked and Natsu shrugged.

"Who knows with her," was all he said before Lucy spoke up.

"All of us no that we attack things directly with rare exceptions, but this seems to be turning into a dictatorship," the blonde frowned before she continued talking. "You know that Erza's past is dark and that she was in a place where she had no freedom. Anything that remotely resembles that must be upsetting for her."

"If this is reminding her of that, will she be like this a lot now?" Gray questioned his friends as the other gryffindors sat down at the table.

"It was a traumatic experience for her," Evelyn piped up to answer Gray's question and all of their eyes shifted to her. "It doesn't matter how long ago an event took place, it'll always haunt them." All of them grew quiet after that. "I wish Jellal was here to be with her."

"Jellal?" I mouthed to my two best friends and they shrugged.

"How _are_ you doing Evie?" Loke inquired. He was so strange. On top of not staying in the dormitory I had yet to see him consistently attend classes. He popped up every now and then in random classes but was missing in others.

"I've been," the black haired girl hesitated. "I've been okay. Like I said, traumatic experiences tend to haunt people. It'll be a while before I feel fine again."

"I'm so sorry Evelyn," Natsu sounded heartbroken as he apologized to his sister. "I shouldn't have left you there or I should have found you faster."

"It's ok Natsu, you didn't know. I was just too weak to escape on my own," she explained bitterly as she looked down at her plate and pushed food around it. Whatever appetite she had was gone.

"No you're not," her brother denied fiercely. "Don't you dare say that." After that they seemed subdued and Evelyn got up and excused herself from the table.

"Aw, Evie," Happy got ready to fly after her but Natsu shook his head.

"What happened to her?" I asked, knowing full well they wouldn't tell me.

"Bad stuff," her brother replied tersely before turning away. Lucy placed a hand on his arm to calm him down and was whispering words of comfort to him, but he still seemed to be upset about something.

Nothing exciting happened for the rest of the day until we were in History of Magic, surprisingly. All of the exchange students were whispering to each other or completely zoned out. Harry was too, until a sharp jab in the ribs from Hermione brought him back to reality. "What?" he snapped. Hermione pointed to the window and there, sitting on the ledge, was Hedwig, Harry's owl. "She's hurt," Harry realized. Shortly after his revelation he stood up and excused himself from the class. I was slightly envious that he got to leave and I was stuck in here.

Harry's departure from the class captured the exchange student's attention and I saw Lucy lean to whisper something into Loke's ear. The teenager with blue glasses had surprisingly shown up, and a minute after Lucy whispered to him he left the room as well. Gray leaned in to ask her something and she responded to him, in a voice so low I couldn't hear.

"Is Hedwig okay?" Hermione was asking Harry while we stood in a sheltered nook, trying to block out the cold wind.

"Where did you take her?" I asked.

"To Grubbly-Plank. And I met McGonagall, listen." As Harry filled us in that McGonagall suspected that the owls were being watched Hermione and I shared a glance. Coincidentally before Harry arrived she had brought up the possibility of Hedwig being intercepted. When Harry told us Sirius wanted to meet us again later that night, Hermione started worrying. As we made our way into potions, news that the Slytherin Quidditch team had been approved had spread like wildfire. Surprisingly, Malfoy wasn't boasting. Instead he was having a serious conversation with the other exchange students.

"That's extreme, even for Umbridge," he was saying. "If Loke's telling the truth-."

"Of course he is," Lucy defended him without any hesitation. "He can't lie to me Draco." He raised his hands in defeat but the blonde was still glaring at him.

"That's worrying though," Erza whispered. "If the mail is being intercepted, then our letters-." She got cut off with a harsh _shh_ from Gajeel before she fell silent.

"What about your letters?" Hermione demanded, still looking for answers.

"How would you feel if your personal mail was being intercepted?" Gray fired back. With that the three of us froze and quickly dropped the subject. "You can tell us anything you know that right?"

"We're your friends," Lucy added. "We want to help you out as much as we can." They couldn't say anything else as Snape swept into the dungeon.

"You will notice that we have a guest with us today," Snape sneered as Umbridge made her presence known. After Snape gave instructions for the lesson, Umbridge stayed quietly in her corner making notes and occasionally asked questions to which Snape tersely answered. I felt conflicted because my least favorite teacher was interrogating one of the other teachers I hated. Although seeing Snape be sarcastic and unamused with Umbridge was satisfying. Unfortunately the hag didn't seem to be perturbed by it and yet I almost hoped that Snape would be replaced. After she was done with her questions she fell silent again and the class continued at its regular, dreadfully slow pace before we were dismissed.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry this isn't a proper update, but lately I've been considering going back and rewriting it so it takes place** ** _after_** **the Alvarez arc finishes just because I think it would make the story more entertaining. I would need to figure out villains and stuff but review or PM what you think. This is just an idea; i might do it, but it depends on what you guys want.**

 **See you later**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry that it's been so long! I updated new adventures too so go check that out if you want to. I apologize if Gajeel's POV might be OOC but I don't really know how to portray his thought processes and stuff. Anyways enjoy!**

Gajeel's POV

While it was easy for the majority of the class to ignore Umbridge's presence, the other dragonslayers and I didn't have as much luck. She smelled like she had used too much perfume and it made the other slayers and I want to gag. The fact that if we got in trouble here Makarov could punish us, didn't help matters. If we had our way, Umbridge would've been sent running from the school, hopefully never to be seen again. When she started interrogating Snape, I could see Salamander and his sister trying to restrain themselves from beating her up.

"Well the class seems very advanced for their level," Umbridge observed as she made her way to the front of the classroom to interrogate Snape. When her back was turned, Evelyn started making hand gestures, mimicking those of the 'high inquisitor.' All of us had to hold back laughter. The sand dragon slayer was smiling but shaking his head, warning her to knock it off. "I think the Ministry would prefer that is was removed from the syllabus." At that Malfoy rolled his eyes and Evelyn snickered. "Now how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" And with that the interrogation began.

"Geez, that was terrible," I commented to Malfoy as we made our way to lunch.

"Have you had any inspections yet?" Lisanna asked as she ran up to us.

"Yeah, potions," I answered as the others clustered around us.

"This is madness," Erza cut in as she stormed over to us. "I want to send letters to Jellal and his guild but with the fact that Umbridge is interfering with the mail, I don't want to risk it."

"Do you have a communication lacrima?" Lucy asked. "You could use that instead."

"No I don't," Erza answered bitterly.

"She's terrible," Wendy interrupted the conversation. "How could somebody be so awful?"

"The ministry's afraid that Voldemort actually came back," Draco reiterated what we already knew. "The Minister of Magic thinks that it's just a story Dumbledore came up with to get attention."

"How idiotic can they get?" Evelyn spat. "There's no evidence whatsoever?"

Malfoy shook his head grimly, "they're smart, our enemies are biding their time. I'll tell everyone more when we get back to Magnolia." And with that our group dispersed as we all drifted off to our separate tables.

"I'm bored," the second-generation slayer complained when we got back to the slytherin table. "We only have history of magic and defense against the dark arts so can we just skip?"

"It's not like we're learning anything of value in that class," I agreed. "Lets do it."

"Should we invite the others?" Mirajane asked peering over at the hufflepuff and gryffindor tables. "I would feel bad if we didn't." Malfoy just shrugged in response.

"Just make sure the golden trio doesn't hear about it," was all he added.

"Salamander get over here!" I called and the pink haired teen stood up. A wide grin was plastered on his face and I rolled my eyes. Knowing him he was probably expecting a fight.

"Do you want to fight?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at how predictable he was.

"No moron, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the room that Loke found out about." Natsu seemed to think about that for a minute before hurrying back to the Gryffindor table. "Hey, give me an answer," I yelled at his retreating back, not that he listened though. After discussing it with the others at that table he flashed me his signature grin while holding up his pointer finger and thumb, the fairy tail hand sign. _That idiot_ I thought. His next destination was the hufflepuff table and he asked Lisanna and Wendy before finally asking Luna. All of the other mages had huddled in the center of the great hall waiting for the other Slytherins and I to go and find the room.

"Lead the way Loke," Lucy instructed and we followed the spirit up several flights of stairs before stopping in front of a plain expanse of stone. The Leo spirit paced in front of the wall three times saying nothing before a door appeared in the middle of the wall.

"This is awesome!" Salamander exclaimed as he threw the door open and raced into it. "Evie look at this! There are candles and stuff so we can eat as much fire as we want!" She shared his enthusiasm but something seemed off about her, like her happiness was forced.

"Wow, this room has everything," Lucy looked around in awe at the bookshelves that lined one wall. "There are even targets to practice with!"

"Loke, if this room will give us anything we want, will it give us communication lacrimas?" Gray asked. The stellar spirit considered that for a moment before answering.

"It could. We won't know unless we try."

"Look there's a box of them!" Lisanna pointed to a box, and true to her word, they were filled with communication lacrimas. "This is great! Now we can contact people at the guild without worrying about our mail being intercepted."

"Now you can contact Jellal, Erza," Wendy added enthusiastically addressing the requip mage.

"Yes, now I can," the redhead agreed with a smile. Lucy leaned down and took four of them.

"I think that one for every house should be fine," she reasoned. "Does everyone agree?" There was nodding before Salamander started complaining.

"Can we fight people now?" he whined and I replied with an iron sword attack to his head. He barely dodged it before retaliating with a fire dragon roar and a two sided fight quickly ensued. Lily had even transformed and was fighting with his own sword while Charle and Happy were flying Natsu, Evelyn, and Wendy around the room to attack people. The Salamander siblings, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were on one team while everyone else was on the second one. The fight only drew to a close once Natsu had blown a hole in a wall with a dragonslayer secret art attack.

While the fight was intense, it was fun. Everyone was laughing and at some point Lisanna had to lean against the wall from laughing so hard. All of us had gotten so strong over the past couple of months.

"I really hope that repairs itself," Lucy muttered. "Natsu, wasn't that a little bit overboard?"

"Don't worry Bunny Girl, the hole's gone already." She sighed in relief and now we were all quietly standing around.

"So what now?" Lisanna asked and silence greeted her question. "Do we go to class and make excuses?"

"No," Gray said immediately. "If we do, we'll have to explain to Umbridge where we were." And that decided that. Mirajane had the room give us food and we sat around talking and eating until class ended.

"I have an idea," the sky dragonslayer announced, "let's call the guild with the communication lacrima!"

"That's a great idea Wendy," Lisanna encouraged and we called the guild.

"Hey Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed when our guild master answered. "We found this awesome room and that we can go to for training and no one will be able to find us! It gives us anything we want! I rolled my eyes at his childlike enthusiasm and soon the rest of us were crowding around, our voices rising and trying to be heard above everyone else's.

Makarov listened to us and when he asked questions we answered eagerly, disagreeing on several topics, but generally having similar opinions on what was asked.

"There hasn't been any property damage has there?" our guild master asked and we sobered instantly.

"Well," Evelyn dragged the word out making Makarov start yelling at us.

"Natsu if you cause any more property damage at the school, you'll be playing my punishment game when you get back for the winter holidays and you'll have to pay for the repair too."

The fire dragonslayer just laughed. "It's ok Gramps, the room we blew up repaired itself immediately." Instead of being relieved like Salamander clearly thought he would be, he continued yelling more until we heard the classroom bells ring. "Crap we gotta go," Natsu swore.

"Tell Levy I say hi," Lucy called and there was a slew of other requests to send greetings to other friends that weren't with us.

"Juvia's probably flooded out Magnolia with her tears," Erza commented when we the communication lacrima stopped working. Gray rolled his eyes and muttered about how she was too clingy.

When we exited the room of requirement, the flood of students carried us to the Great Hall where we all parted our separate ways. "That was fun," Mirajane observed when we sat down.

"We need to do that again some time," Malfoy agreed. "But it'd be more fun if Sting and Rogue were with us."

"No it wouldn't be," Natsu stood up and called from the Gryffindor table. "Gajeel and I know how easy it is to beat those two."

"I don't Salamander since I was busy taking a ride on a mine cart that you pushed me on!" He laughed to my outraged response.

"Take my word for it they're easy to beat," the pinkette assured me. "You would've just gotten in the way." I bristled at his words and the two of us rushed towards each other and wound up in a fistfight in the middle of the Great Hall. Evelyn got pulled into the fight since she was Salamander's little sister and for the hell of it so did Gray. The second-generation dragonslayer joined the fray too to support me since we were in the same house.

"You five enough!" Erza roared and we all stopped short as if a predator had just cornered us. "Act your age for once."

"What fun is that?" Natsu questioned his mouth forming a pout but he slunk over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lucy.

"That's what you get for being stupid Natsu," Happy told him cheerfully and Natsu growled. Charle was shaking her head in disdain from her perch on the table next to Wendy and Lisanna.

"I think we should be proud that we haven't used our magic once," my exceed told the three of us and we readily agreed. "It's only a matter of time though."

"Are you getting the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon?" Malfoy asked and I nodded.

"Something doesn't smell right, but I can't place it," I stated before considering that the dragonslayers should have another one of our meetings.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the second chapter I promised in New Adventures! Anyway enjoy!**

Tonight was the first illegal group meeting that Harry and his friends were hosting. Thanks to the other Fairy Tail mages, we had found the room of requirement earlier in the day. During the fight I hadn't really taken any part in it but it was always fun to watch the more powerful mages fight each other. I remember when Wendy had first joined the guild she had the same issue of not knowing how to fight with her magic. The only thing I knew how to do was to make an enemy weaker and how to transfer it to others. And I was okay with that; I was content with sticking to behind the front lines instead of fighting the enemy head on as the others did.

During dinner the other mages and I gathered into a circle in the middle of the Great Hall, like we'd been doing every day at all the meals. Natsu and Gajeel were arguing over whose team had won the fight. We grabbed the attention of the Great Hall when Erza took Gajeel and Natsu by the back of their shirts and slammed their foreheads together, leaving them ungracefully crumpled on the floor.

"That's extreme," someone from my table commented and all of us laughed.

"Everything is with us," Charle sighed before she, Wendy, and Lisanna went to their table to sit down.

"Draco are you going to the thing tonight," my voice dropped down to a whisper so no one could hear us. The second-generation slayer shook his head.

"No, they wouldn't trust me," he muttered. "Not that I care because I can defend myself well enough. I don't understand why you're going since you already know how to fight five times as well as these people."

"Well, I can actually be useful if I learn Earth magic," I muttered but all of the dragonslayers heard me.

"You're not weak Luna," Wendy comforted.

"Everyone is strong in their own way Luna," Erza told her putting her armored hand on my shoulder. Oh yeah, all of the exchange students got to wear their regular clothes, that's probably the reason for all of Gray's stripping while he was here. "You're amazing at support magic and you're a great friend."

"Yeah, who cares about what kind of magic you use as long as you're a good person?" Natsu asked and I smiled. They always knew exactly what to say if someone was having a bad day. "Well I'm hungry, so I'm going to sit down and eat now." And with that the dragonslayer walked away and took a seat next to Evelyn.

Evelyn had been behaving differently today. She had been distant and removed and all the enthusiasm and happiness she displayed was forced. Apparently Natsu had noticed that as well because the two of them were having a serious conversation and tears were glistening in her dark eyes. The female dragonslayer shook her head and her brother pulled her into a hug.

"Luna why don't you come sit with us today," Erza offered and I looked at her strangely.

"It's against school rules," I objected but the redhead wasn't hearing it.

"I don't see why you have to sit away from other friends just because of your personality," she scoffed and that decided that. When I sat down next to Evelyn, she was crying into her brother's sleeve while Natsu was talking with Harry.

"We're going to have to skip tonight," the pinkette told Harry. "Evie isn't up to it and I want to be with her right now."

"Okay sure," Harry nodded although he seemed slightly confused. "Luna what are you doing here?"

"Erza commanded me to sit here and she wasn't taking no for an answer," I laughed.

"Evelyn are you ok?" Lucy asked as she took her spot next to Natsu. "What's wrong?"

"Her nightmares are getting worse and some of the stuff she's dreamed about is dark. Aside from that she's been having flashbacks," Natsu explained and Lucy cast her a sympathetic look.

"I'll stay with you two then, I don't want Evelyn to be alone," Lucy decided.

"Gray and I will stay behind as well," Erza put in and Natsu looked offended.

"She'll have me! She won't be alone!" he protested and Lucy shook her head.

"Evie needs comedy right now and the best way to do that is to have you and Gray fight each other over something stupid," Happy piped up cheerfully gnawing on a piece of fish.

"Oi what's wrong with her?" Ron asked us and he sat down next to Harry and across from Hermione. He had just noticed that Evelyn was having an emotional breakdown.

"Watch it ginger," Natsu warned, turning protective in an instant.

"She's just dealing with a lot right now," Erza quickly amended. "So we won't be coming tonight, but I'm sure the others will."

"Natsu, can we go back up to the common room? I want to get away from everyone for a while," Evelyn asked quietly, wiping tears from her face.

"Yeah, of course we can," he helped pull her to her feet and the other Gryffindor mages stood up with him. "Let's go. See you guys later." They walked off soon after, the rest of the Fairy Tail members offering words of comfort to Evelyn. Charle looked like she'd seen a ghost and I imagined she had a vision. I'd have to ask her what it was about later.

"Luna do you know what happened to her?" Hermione asked turning away from the conversation she was having with Harry and Ron. I hesitated, knowing that the others would be furious if I told.

"Not specifically no. Nevertheless I won't tell anyone unless she gives me permission to." My curiosity got the better of me and I went over to the Hufflepuff table to see Charle. "Hi you three," I greeted.

"Hello, Luna," Wendy greeted me cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Did Charle have a vision?" The question flew out of my mouth and Wendy and Lisanna tensed.

"You have to promise not to tell Evelyn," Lisanna ordered quietly so no one except Wendy, Charle, and I could hear. I nodded in agreement; I wouldn't tell her anything if it would hurt her. "Makarov pulled all of us aside except, for Evelyn, and told us another reason why we came here, the main reason in his opinion. The dragonslayer hunters that hurt Evelyn made their way to Earth and told Voldemort about harnessing their power for himself. Makarov thinks that if we can eliminate the dragonslayer hunters then both worlds will be safer because Voldemort can't do anything without their help. Charle had a vision that the dragonslayer hunters appeared in some sort of dark room and all of us were there and Harry was yelling."

My jaw dropped, that was not the answer I was expecting. Dragonslayer hunters? Here? "Does Draco know?"

"I think so," Wendy answered. "Makarov told the rest of the dragonslayers." We lapsed into silence and I felt nervous all of a sudden. If Evelyn knew, she would be a mess. But I also knew that some of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail were here with her and I knew that we would protect her with everything we had.

"Are you going to the meeting tonight Luna?" Charle asked and I nodded.

"The Gryffindors headed up to their common room because Evie wasn't feeling well so they're all up there. But yes, I'm going, and you?"

"Of course we are," Lisanna answered promptly, "as much as I want to stay with Evie, I think going will be fun."

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and-er-" he stopped his introduction to the meeting when he noticed Hermione's hand in the air. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Hermione voiced and Cho Chang answered immediately.

"Harry's leader," she proposed and no one argued. The other Fairy Tail members laughed quietly and we all exchanged eye glances that said those two would be cute together. Looks like the Strauss siblings' matchmaking habits were rubbing off on us. Hermione urged that they had to make it official so a vote was held and no one disagreed, not even Zacharias Smith.

"Er-right, thanks," Harry stuttered, looking embarrassed and nervous. Mirajane and Lisanna had to put an hand over their mouths to keep from laughing. "And- _what_ Hermione?" Hermione interrupted his awkward speech once again.

"I also think we should have a name," she suggested. "It would promote a sense of unity."

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge league," Angelina, someone from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, shouted out.

"How about the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group," Fred threw out and there was a round of laughter at the ridiculous name.

"I was thinking," Hermione's voice cut through the chatter, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside of meetings."

"That's a good idea, kind of like what Jellal did at the Grand Magic Games when he was pretending to be Mystogun," I heard Wendy whisper to Lisanna who nodded.

"The Defense Association," Cho offered, "D.A for short?"

"I like D.A. but lets make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's what the Ministry's afraid of most right?" Ginny amended. Mutters of agreement spread through the room and everyone was smiling.

"Maybe the idea of nakama isn't lost on them like Natsu thought," Lisanna wondered with a small smile on her face. Everyone was doing well and then talk turned to loyalty to the ministry which I had to speak up on.

"Well my father is very supportive of any anti-Ministry action!" I declared boldly, but since I didn't have to keep up my appearance of believing in strange things I stopped there. After Hermione told Harry to check the time I told my friends good night and walked back to Ravenclaw with Cho and a couple other Ravenclaws.

 **So yeah that was that. I hope it wasn't too terrible and I promise I'll try to update more. See ya later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter before school starts. Also can I just say that I can't believe this has over 100 followers? I never thought it would get this popular so thank you so so much! Enjoy!**

Evelyn's POV

While Luna and the others were at the secret meeting, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray were comforting me while I was crying my eyes out. "Evie what's wrong?" my older brother asked me gently and I shook my head.

"My nightmares have gotten so bad," I whimpered and I buried my face in a red pillow that was on the couch where we were sitting. "They're scary. And the flashbacks are even worse."  
"Why haven't you told us Evelyn?" Lucy questioned, "we want to help."

"I don't want to bother any of you," I muttered into the pillow knowing none of the others, except Natsu, could hear me.

"Evelyn, you won't bother us. Where did you get that idea from?" the dragonslayer asked me and I just shook my head while crying harder.

"Natsu don't press her," Erza warned and he fell silent, his questions stopping. "Evelyn needs time, this isn't going to go away immediately." Maybe it was because Erza understood what I was going through after her enslavement at the Tower of Heaven that I turned to her instead of my brother.

"Erza how did you deal with it?" I asked as tears streamed down my face.

"You try to move on," the redhead answered softly before giving me a hug. I couldn't say it was comfortable since she was wearing armor but the gesture was comforting. My eyes closed and I tried to relax; I was out of there, I was never going back, I was surrounded by people who loved me. My life wasn't a living hell anymore. So why did I still feel weighed down? Nothing was making sense in my mind except for a terrible sense of foreboding that foreshadowed something bad happening. The dreams I had been having weren't reassuring either. All of them were dark and they always involved dragonslayer hunters finding me, taking me back, and making me go crazy. So many times over the month I had woken up in a cold sweat, my mind so scattered that it took a minute to recognize where I was. Hearing Erza and Lucy's breathing eased my anxiety and made me fall back asleep but only more nightmares were waiting for me. But until that group was eradicated and destroyed I couldn't rest easy. Knowing they were out there looking for Natsu and I put me on edge and constantly on high alert.

It was nine o'clock when people from the secret meeting poured in through the entrance and Harry, Hermione, and Ron made a beeline for us immediately. "Are you feeling better?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned for my well-being.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, faking the energy that I put into my voice. "I'm going upstairs," I announced and Lucy and Erza stood up immediately. "No, you two stay down here if you want too. Come up whenever you feel like it." As I trudged upstairs Lavender and Parvati were looking at me with concern.

"Are you ok Evelyn?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I told her and then I burrowed myself under my blankets.

The next couple of weeks had been good. Gray and Natsu get into fights every day, Erza yelled at them, thankfully, they didn't destroy the castle. Everyone around us was getting pumped for the Quidditch match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Even the teachers were lenient with homework, McGonagall gave us none and neither did Snape. "Maybe the craziness is a blessing in disguise," Lucy had commented. "At least we get a break from homework." The blonde had read about Quidditch and had told us how the game worked. Natsu seemed confused, but then he wasn't necessarily the sharpest knife in the drawer. The day of the game I felt the anticipation in the air and all the noise was hurting my ears. And I was feeling excited, believe me I was but at the same time I was feeling slightly apprehensive. The dreams I had been having weren't reassuring and they seemed to increase in intensity during the nights leading up to the first match.

At breakfast that day Gray and Natsu were getting along, but in true Fairy Tail spirit they were going head to head with Gajeel and Malfoy. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean I won't beat you with everything I got if we lose," Natsu had growled and I went up to join them. A fistfight, as always, followed the threats. Ignoring the chaos Harry was comforting Ron.

"I must've been mental to do this," Ron uttered, looking a little bit sick. "Mental."

"Don't be thick," Harry lectured, "You're going to be fine it's normal to be nervous.

"I'm rubbish. I'm lousy. I can't play to save my life. What was I thinking?" the ginger continued to berate himself.

"Get a grip," Harry ordered.

"You'll do great Ron," Lucy tried to comfort him as well. "You do fine in practice. Anyway you shouldn't be nervous just think of all your friends and family supporting you." I smiled at Lucy's advice, in true Fairy Tail manner she had told him that he would be ok. All the dragonslayers except for me were crowding around together whispering so softly that even I couldn't hear them.

When we all got down to the Quidditch pitch before the match could start I shivered and it wasn't from the cold. "Natsu, do you feel like something bad is going to happen?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do, I just hope that it's nothing too bad," my older brother replied observing our surroundings and I could tell he was alert for anything out of the ordinary. In a couple of minutes the match started and Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor we had met, began commentating.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the quaffle, what a player that girl is. I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me-." His commentary was interrupted when McGonagall yelled at him. "Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest." My friends and I laughed at his narration and while it was entertaining I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

The match continued and nothing happened and I thought that maybe, just maybe, our hunches were wrong. After the Gryffindors scored their first goal I tensed at a slightly familiar scent that should be in Earthland, not Earth. "Natsu," I whispered and he was shaking with adrenaline and anger next to me.

 **Yeah, I guess I could be considered somewhat cruel but at least it isnt like the manga atm. See you guys later!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Surprise! This came out earlier than I expected! I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week. As for New Adventures, I'm working on the next chapter which should be out later this week or next week bc screw college apps. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you soon!**

Draco's POV

I smelled something wrong while I was flying around. I didn't recognize the scent but it _smelled_ sinister. Over the sound of the wind whistling, I managed to catch Natsu say the words 'dragon slayer hunters' and I froze. Gajeel and Mira were standing up and all of us made eye contact. At a nod from Erza I began my descent. The referee blew a sharp whistle but somebody screamed. Ten people dressed in black had stepped to the center of the field.

"Evelyn will you be ok?" Natsu asked and I saw her trembling in response. I didn't want to imagine what was going through her head at the moment. As an automatic reaction, Madam Hooch drew her wand and shot a stunning spell at one of cloaked figures. Something none of us was expecting was to see a humanoid figure made of shadow take the hit.

"What is that magic?" Wendy asked, somewhat nervous.

"Shadow magic," Evelyn answered grimly. "But not like Rogue's. He can manipulate shadows and darkness into anything he can think of." Everyone seemed to look at Natsu and he just grinned in response.

"We need to make sure that the students don't get involved. They could get seriously hurt," Lucy worried and Erza turned around to look at where the professors were. They all had their wands at the ready and the redhead just shook her head.

"Do not interfere," her voice seemed to carry over the students, making sure that everyone heard her. "These are people more powerful than you are used to dealing with. We can take care of this by ourselves." Reluctantly wands were put away but none of them looked confident in our abilities.

"How have you been doing Evelyn?" one of the creeps asked and she took a step back. That was when the fight started. Natsu shot a stream of fire at them in retaliation for scaring his sister.

Gasps and whispers erupted all over the stadium. The other Quidditch team members were looking confused and shocked.

"Boss, this is Fairy Tail," one of the mages told their leader. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"You weren't hesitating before," their leader taunted. "Don't tell me you're scared of a couple of _fairies_." As if we had all decided together, we charged into the fight.

Erza had requipped into her heaven's wheel armor and Lucy had summoned Loke and Virgo. Everyone had picked out which mages they were going to fight. I found myself in front of a wizard who could control metal. All the Hogwarts students were staring at us in shock. Harry and Ron were gaping at us while Hermione was shooting them an I-told-you-so look.

I glanced over to where Gajeel was fighting but he was busy fighting someone who could manipulate diamonds so I figured he was already too busy to help me. Similar to Juvia's water magic, I could physically become sand so it wasn't physical injury I was worried about, but exhaustion. "Sand dragon quicksand pit!" Following my command, a small pool of quicksand formed at my opponent's feet, quickly sucking them in. "Luna, can you help me out over here?" I yelled and she came jogging over to me through the chaos.

"What is it?" she asked as she eyed the woman struggling in the pit I created.

"Can you drain a little bit of her energy? Just enough so she can't fight back?" With a solemn look, she nodded before closing her eyes and holding out her hand. Faint gold and white energy emanated from my trapped enemy and collected in Luna's hand before dispersing. An intense heat filled the stadium while the fight was still going on. Natsu was on fire and he looked angry. So angry that the heat from his flames started singing the grass. With a fast turn of my head I looked over to see Wendy being targeted by another mage. "Sand barrier." Wendy looked over at me and gave me a grateful smile.

"Thank you Draco," she said before turning back to her fight. I figured I would go over and help her.

I could tell the fight was starting to slow down, becoming less intense with every passing moment. Erza was standing in her regular armor, three injured mages lying at her feet. Loke and Virgo were saying goodbye to Lucy before they disappeared in a flash of golden light. Wendy, Gajeel, and I were panting slightly as our fights finished. Mirajane and Lisanna had returned to normal. Natsu had Evelyn in his arms after he finished performing one of his secret art attacks, it looked like she had passed out due to exhaustion. And as always, Gray was shirtless with his arms crossed as he gazed down at the defeated group. Their leader hissed.

"You haven't seen the rest of us _scum_ ," he hissed at us as they all used a teleportation lacrima to leave.

Everyone seemed shocked to say the least. Luna and I exchanged glances, knowing that this was probably the first time since we had been attending that the whole population of the school was shocked into silence. Thankfully, there wasn't much damage to the Quidditch pitch. The grass was burned in places and the ground was even due to the impact of some attacks. Some of the wooden boards were singed, cracked, and scratched but the whole thing didn't come tumbling down so it wasn't too bad. "You need to go the hospital wing!" McGonagall barked as she and the other heads of houses came down the stairs, the Golden Trio hot on their heels, like always.

"No we don't," Wendy disagreed. "My sky dragon magic allows me to heal others. I didn't use too much energy and these are nothing compared to some of the other situations we've been in before." Wordlessly, as if to prove her point, Wendy went over to Evelyn and held her hands above the unconscious girl's heart. Light blue light shined from her outstretched hands and in a matter of seconds the dragon slayer's eyes snapped open and groaned.

"My head hurts," she mumbled. McGonagall didn't say anything else about being healed by Madam Pomfrey again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi guys! This is the last chapter before school starts. I'm really glad so many people like this and I hope this brings joy during the school year. So yeah, here's the new chapter.**

Everyone gave us a lot of space at dinner that night. They were still polite but the students seemed guarded and on alert as if waiting for one of us to get angry and use our power. While we were all quietly talking Natsu stood up suddenly, coming very close to tipping his glass over. "I just realized something!"

"Oh, and what is that flame brain?" Gray questioned mockingly no doubt thinking that it would be something obvious and stupid.

"Now that the school knows about our magic we can have regular fights again! Hah, I still need to beat you from that fight we got into after that quest to the East Forest."

"You're on charcoal breath!" Gray stood up to and as always Evelyn stood up to support her brother. The three charged at each other and Gray was instantly thrown against the doors to the hall. "Ice-make lance," he shouted and a lance made of ice hurled itself at the Dragneel siblings.

"Moron, haven't you learned yet? Fire melts ice!" Evelyn taunted and I sensed things were going to get out of hand quickly if I didn't reign them in.

"Are you three fighting?" I asked menacingly and they all cowered, extinguishing their magic.

"No ma'am, no fighting here," the three elemental mages cried in unison and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Natsu I don't think fighting is a good idea," Happy told him when he sat down again.

"Oh and why is that?" Natsu asked his friend after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Because Erza's mean and I don't want you to die young," the blue cat advised and Natsu shivered. "Although I still think you'll be able to beat her one day. I mean she'll have to lose power at some point right?" At that I sent the exceed flying through the room until he hit a wall.

"You never learn Tomcat," Charle chided as Happy struggled to his feet muttering about wanting a fish.

"Like exceed like owner apparently, the cat's just as smart as his owner," I heard Gajeel grumble to Pantherlily.

"Oi what was that metalhead?" Natsu shot back up and glared openly at the iron dragonslayer.

"Natsu, sit down," I growled and he obeyed immediately.

After dinner we all headed up to the Gryffindor common room where we were sitting in a circle in the corner of the room. "Are they going to reschedule the Quidditch match?" Lucy was asking to no one in particular.

"Yeah, they will, it's scheduled for next week," Harry answered as the trio of friends approached us. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what you went through Evelyn." Natsu's little sister looked genuinely touched by the sympathy from the fifteen year old wizard. "I can relate about having bad nightmares."

"Thank you Harry," she expressed her gratitude softly. "I mean it."

"I'm sorry as well," Hermione added. "I thought you were death eaters or enemies in disguise but if you're here to fight Voldemort then I hope we can be better friends."

"Thanks Hermione," Lucy looked up to her and smiled. "You still need to show me the library, maybe we can do that tomorrow?"

"Of course, if you want to. Maybe after breakfast?" and Lucy nodded eagerly in acceptance.

"You're such a weirdo Luigi," Natsu commented and Lucy looked ready to punch him.

"What did I say about calling me that Natsu?" she complained.

"That we can do it whenever we want to?" he tried to recall but Evelyn, Gray, and I could tell he was bluffing. Lucy knew it too and Natsu was rewarded with a Lucy-kick into the wall.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," Evelyn told the three wizards standing in front of us. "He can be a bit of an idiot. We all say his power burnt away his brain."

"Oh yeah, than why do you consider yourself so smart Evie?" Natsu groaned as he picked himself up from the floor and made his way back over to where we were sitting.

"Because I am," the black-haired mage said with complete superiority in her voice.

"You guys can sit with us if you want to," Lucy said addressing the three British wizards that were still loitering in the area. "We don't bite. Well for the most part we don't anyway."

"Hey! That was a one-time thing! How else was I supposed to distract Gray from strangling me?" Evelyn protested. "Besides Wendy healed him immediately afterwards so I don't see what the big deal is." She shrugged her shoulders and moved over to make room for the trio in the circle.

"What did you mean when you said that you'd been in worse situations than what happened at the Quidditch match?" Hermione asked distracting the Earthland mages and I from our conversation.

"It was the truth," I stated. "One time we-."

"Talk about the Grand Magic Games," Natsu interrupted.

"No way, squinty eyes, talk about Edolas," Gray countered and the two opposite element mages glared at each other.

"Lucy what do you think I should talk about?" I asked the blonde sitting next to Natsu who pondered the question for a moment.

"Tenrou Island," she replied after mulling it over for a couple of seconds. "That was a disaster, especially for Acnologia's attack and the seven year skip."

"Very well then," I complied and I launched into an explanation of what happened. Everyone threw in their additions to the story as well.

"So that's how you defeated Kain," Evelyn said in wonder. "I was wondering how that had happened. I feel so proud."

"Why?" Ron asked and Evie chuckled.

"Because Natsu did something smart," she simpered and the pinkette growled warningly at his sister.

"And then that's how our magic came back!" Natsu shouted after I finished narrating my fight with Azuma. "We're glad that happened when it did."

"Not that we were complaining," Lucy added hastily. "You saved our lives, as always."

"Not always," I countered, remembering the Tower of Heaven incident and how Natsu had saved me from sacrificing myself. "Natsu saved me at the Tower of Heaven."

"But as far as I'm aware that's the only time we had to save you," Lucy summed up.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted," Evelyn yawned. "Good night guys. Natsu, Gray don't kill each other."

"Will you be ok Evie?" Natsu asked and his sister fell silent.

"I'm not sure." She bit her lip with her unnaturally sharp canine teeth. "You guys won't mind if I stay with you tonight right?" Evelyn asked her brother and Gray.

"Not at all Evie," Natsu assured her at the same time Gray said "of course we won't mind."

"Thanks guys." She turned to Lucy, Hermione, and I and smiled. "See you tomorrow morning guys. Good night."

"We'll be up in a minute Evie," Natsu told her. "Don't wait for us." She nodded and then ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"She handled today better than I expected," I admitted.

"I'm not surprised," Lucy said. "She's always been tough, and I'd imagined that she would have a lot of anger towards them. Honestly I'm surprised she didn't kill them."

"We had talked about what would happen if we ever met dragon slayer hunters. Evelyn had seemed so angry and she kept going on and on about killing them and 'making them pay'." Natsu confided. "She was so determined to do it that I made her promise not to. Besides, she would've killed herself trying."

"That's right, her second origin wasn't activated," Gray remembered. "So she doesn't have as much power as the four of us do."

"I think your magic is brilliant," Ron cut in to our conversation. "With you guys on our side there's no way we can lose." Natsu tensed next to Lucy.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked concernedly.

"Evelyn's having a nightmare. I'm going up now; you coming ice princess?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. Good night guys."

"Poor Evie," Lucy whispered. "She didn't deserve that."

"No, she didn't. But I'm proud that she put up with it, it proved how strong she was."

"Yeah it did didn't it?" Lucy stood up and yawned. "I'm going up now, good night." After the celestial wizard left, it was just Hermione, Harry, Ron and I downstairs in the common room.

"So Malfoy's a dragon slayer?" Harry asked, clearly not believing it despite what he had seen earlier in the day. I nodded.

"He's not as bad as he seems. The way he acts here is similar to how people in Fairy Tail treat each other although it's a lot more lighthearted. You haven't even seen Natsu and Gray truly fight yet," I told them with a smile. "Everyone finds their fights entertaining, especially when Evelyn and some of the others get involved. Who knows at breakfast I'm sure they'll find something to argue about." With that I said good night and went upstairs.

"Erza, do you think Master will send more people in?" Lucy asked me when I arrived in our room.

"I can't imagine why he wouldn't. It would make sense if he did," I gave the blonde my opinion and she considered that before nodding. "Well good night Lucy, sleep well."

The next morning we eagerly were awaiting the mail owls, expecting a letter back from Master Makarov and the rest of the guild. "When will the owls be here?" Natsu groaned in impatience. "Can't they fly faster?"

"Complaining about it won't get the mail here any sooner," Gray chastised and Lucy sighed, putting her head in her hand.

"Who asked you Frostbite?" Natsu asked turning to face the ice alchemist. "All I'm saying is I want to get the mail faster."

"Can you two not fight for once?" Lucy groaned as she started eating. "It would kill the whole community vibe we have going on."

"I don't see why you're surprised Lucy," Wendy said as she approached the table. "They can't go a day without fighting."

"I'm still holding on to the hope that they'll calm down for once," Lucy muttered. "Are you feeling ok Evie?" Evelyn was picking at her breakfast with no interest and didn't seem to have an appetite.

"I guess. I just want to get the mail already," she whined in a similar manner to Natsu's.

"You won't have to wait long, I can hear them coming," Gajeel informed us as he and Pantherlily joined the group at our table. When the owls shot into the room a letter dropped in front of me.

"What did Gramps say to you Erza?" Gajeel asked me and I ripped the envelope open and read aloud.

"Dear brats," giggles arose from the group at his affectionate name for us. "After hearing about the attack I have decided to send in more mages for support." At this statement Natsu groaned and he hit his head on the table.

"Who is he sending?" Charle asked ignoring the fire dragonslayer who was currently slamming his forehead against the table.

"Natsu I would stop before you lose anymore brain cells," Happy advised and he growled at the blue exceed.

"He decided to send in Levy," Lucy's eyes lit up at that, "Sting, Rogue, Juvia, and Jellal." Natsu groaned at the mention of the third generation dragonslayers. I could feel my face heat up at Jellal's name. We hadn't seen each other in a while, the last time being when he was helping us hunt down dragon slayer hunters. Gray just hung his head and sighed at the mention of Juvia's name.

"She's going to be crazy," Gray groaned.

"Well I think you're excited to see her," Mira said. "You haven't seen each other in a couple of months. I'm sure she's worried that you've found a girlfriend." Gray just shook his head in response.

"Don't remind me," he begged.

"Well I'm looking forward to see Levy again," Lucy stated. "You'll love her Hermione. She'll probably be in Ravenclaw though."

"Levy's coming?" Luna asked to confirm the statement. When Lucy nodded she grinned in happiness. "I won't be alone anymore!"

 **Haha writing this chapter was fun. The other characters will show up in the next chapter so look forward to a crazy reunion. See ya later!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi guys! So the first days of school were great once I got my schedule changed. I spent the weekend with one of my friends that I haven't seen in 2 years so it was great. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Wendy's POV

"Lets hang out today again. Now that everyone knows about our magic we can practice without hiding now," Draco said and we all nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, I don't have a problem with that," I consented and there were nods and other confirmations that this could happen.

Three days later at dinner Dumbledore stood at as everyone poured into the Great Hall. The sorting hat and stool were brought down and the mages and I smiled at each other in excitement. That must meant that the others are here! "I can't wait to see everyone," Lisanna exclaimed. "It's been so long."

"I can't wait to see Levy," Lucy chattered. "At least that way I won't have to put up with Natsu and Gray arguing every five minutes."

"We do not," the two polar opposite mages yelled at her while Happy laughed.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing Jellal again right Erza," Happy teased the redhead while she was staring at the door as if the bluenette would just suddenly appear. Erza retaliated by sending the blue exceed flying across the room with a punch.

"He just never learns," Charle commented and I nodded in agreement.

"Settle down everybody," Dumbledore announced and we fell silent. From where I was seated I saw all of my friends' faces were lit up with smiles. "More exchange students from Fairy Tail are here and they will be accompanying the others for the remainder of the year." Umbridge's face curled into an expression of disgust and horror.

 _Hem-hem_. "Excuse me headmaster but I don't believe the Minister permitted-," she was cut off by Dumbledore who had turned to her.

"The headmaster of Fairy Tail authorized them to be here Dolores, to help protect the school," Dumbledore explained. "They will be valuable i f more mages attack since our magic is ineffective against them." She _hmph_ -ed and sat down again, straightening her cardigan looking slightly humiliated. "Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said and the gryffindor head of house stepped forward and unrolled a scroll.

While they had been talking, five very familiar faces had walked in, talking and laughing and casting critical glances at the room around them. "Levy!" Luna and Lucy exclaimed as they ran up to the small blue haired girl. "It's so awesome that you're here. You'll love it!" Lucy promised. Gajeel, Draco, Evelyn, Natsu, and I gave small nods to Sting and Rogue who smirked and waved in return. Or at least Sting did, Rogue was as straight-faced as ever. Happy, Lily, and Charle flew up to say hello to Lector and Frosch.

"Gray my darling! Have you missed me?" Juvia cried as she ran up to meet the ice-make mage. She was hugging him so tight Gray could barely breath.

"Juvia, I think you're killing him," Mirajane said cheerfully as if it was an everyday occurrence. Juvia let go and Gray spent a few moments panting hard and catching his breath. Erza had walked up to Jellal and they were speaking softly to each other, so soft I could barely hear it. McGonagall cleared her throat and we died down before walking back to our tables.

"Before we begin, I think it would be beneficial for the newcomers to say their power," McGonagall said before calling out names. Cheney, Rogue." Slytherin, Natsu gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm a third generation shadow dragon slayer," he said shortly before walking to the Slytherin table to sit next to Gajeel, Draco, and Mirajane.

"I think Sting will go with him," Lisanna said to me and I nodded in agreement. Those two went everywhere together; I wouldn't be surprised if Sting did wind up in Slytherin.

"Eucliffe, Sting."

"Well we won't have to wait long to find out," Charle said and I nodded. It took several moments for the hat to decide before calling out slytherin as well. After telling the school that he was a third generation light dragon slayer he sat down next to Rogue, while Lector talked with the other two exceeds. From what we had told the school about how third generation dragonslayers were essentially half dragon too Umbridge looked horrified; I expected her to start spitting poison any minute.

"Fernandez, Jellal." I saw Erza tense and I could tell she was anxious about where he would be put, although he would have friends in whatever house he was placed. The hat took a very long time deciding where Jellal should be sorted. At some points, his hands gripped the edge of the stool tightly and I imagined the hat was talking about the darker parts of Jellal's past. When the hat decided Ravenclaw everybody from Fiore looked surprised. The hall was murmuring questions after he told them that he used heavenly body magic. Luna looked thrilled that there was another familiar face in her house and they began talking.

"Lockser, Juvia." Hufflepuff. Her face fell dramatically after she was seated at the hufflepuff table with Lisanna, Charle, and I. Before long tears were pouring down her face and quickly threatened to flood the whole room.

"Ice prick get your girlfriend under control!" I heard Natsu shout and Gray yelled back, "she's not my freaking girlfriend!" inevitably starting a brawl between the two.

"It's ok Juvia," Lisanna comforted. "You'll still see him everyday and you will have herbology together." From across the room I heard Gray say "why did you tell her that Lisanna?" but Juvia cheered up instantly.

"Mcgarden, Levy." I heard Lucy and Luna cheer for their friend as she sat under the hat. In no time at all she was declared a Ravenclaw and went happily to go sit next to Luna.

"And with that dinner may begin," Dumbledore declared and food filled the table.

"How do you like Hogwarts?" Juvia asked.

"It's amazing. You'll learn so much and it's always fun getting to see your friends all day long. I do miss home though but we get mail often enough."

"Erza gets mailed strawberry cake at least once a week," Lisanna giggled and Juvia smiled. She looked around the room taking everything in before nodding.

"Juvia thinks she will like it here," she decided and the three of us shared a grin. We spent the rest of dinner filling her in on all the classes before Sting and Natsu shouting at each other from across the dining hall interrupted us. The room fell silent as Natsu stood up and started yelling at the new Slytherin student.

"I can still kick your ass Eucliffe and don't forget that!" Natsu was yelling. "I've only gotten more powerful since the Grand Magic Games!"

"How about we settle this now?" Sting smirked and Natsu gave a devilish smile in agreement.

"I'll take you on anytime!" Natsu proclaimed before the two dragonslayers clashed in a blinding flash of light.

"Would the two of you _cut it out_ ," Erza commanded and the two slayers fell silent at her glare. "The Master specifically told us not to cause any property damage and considering how you two blew up part of an arena the last time you fought I advise you not to, unless you want to be punished."

"Yes ma'am," Natsu and Sting squeaked. It was entertaining to see how Erza was treating Sting like she would treat any other guild member. Funnier still, that he seemed legitimately scared. Then again, the Pandemonium challenge had scared everyone.

"Sting, Natsu, Evelyn, Gajeel, Rogue, and Draco will be going at it a lot then huh?" Lisanna asked and I nodded in response.

"I'm surprised they haven't gotten in trouble for it before," Charle said and I had to agree.

"I wanted to see them fight," Zacharias Smith complained and of course, all the dragonslayers heard it. Wide grins lit up their faces and mischievous glints filled their eyes. "Of course they'd be excited to fight," I heard Lucy say before whispering something to Evelyn who laughed.

"This'll be interesting to see how things change here," Charle commented.

"Very," Juvia answered before returning her attention to her meal.


	30. Chapter 30

**IM SO SORRY! I SKIPPED THE CHAPTER WHERE THEY REVEALED THEMSELVES AS MAGES. IM SO SO SORRY. ANYWAY ENJOY!**

Mirajane's POV

The majority of the Hogwarts community was scared by the powers we had just displayed. It was obvious that that level of magic power hadn't been seen here before. No one seemed to be hurt which was good. Evelyn was kneeling on the grass catching her breath while Natsu was giving her conjured fire to eat. "Are you ok Lisanna?" I asked my little sister. She had gotten scratched during the fight and getting slammed onto wooden stands didn't seem like it would be painless.

"Yeah, I'll be ok Mira," she reassured me and I nodded in satisfaction. "You're fighting was amazing by the way."

"Thank you," I beamed at the praise. I was happy that I had started to use my power again and that I could use it without it exhausting me. "Erza," I called to the redhead knight.

"Yes Mirajane, what is it?" she asked tearing her eyes away from where Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were sitting next to the female dragonslayer.

"We should write to Master," I said and she nodded.

"Of course," she agreed. "But let's heal everyone first and then we can go somewhere else." Wendy was already moving around to the other mages and healing their wounds. Luna was assisting her too and was replenishing whatever energy we had lost. Luna's magic was a strange one, she would give away her own magic energy to replete the magic energy of others. While it was selfless and useful, we worried that she would give too much of it away.

"You fought well Mira," Erza complimented, "we might have to fight again sometime soon." I smiled sweetly at the requip mage remembering the rivalry we had had while growing up.

"I look forward to it," I assented and we shook hands.

"Are all of you feeling all right?" Dumbledore asked in a grave voice, ignoring that all of us had been healed. After exchanging glances with each other we all nodded.

"More or less," Lucy said. "This wasn't the worst fight we've been in."

"Aye, we've been in worse situations," Happy confirmed and their eyes widened.

"What do you mean you've been in worse fights?" Hermione's eyes narrowed and we all had a silent conversation with each other again.

"We'll tell everyone later at dinner," Erza answered and she backed off after that.

"We'll tell everyone everything later," Gray repeated what Erza had said. "But right now we need to go write to our guild master and inform him of what happened. He might send in more mages as well," Gray added as an afterthought.

"No, I don't want him to send in more," Natsu complained.

"Well I want him to send in other people," Lucy opposed. "I miss Levy and I'd imagine he could send Juvia over too." Gray groaned at the mention of the water mage that was obsessed with him.

"I think he might ask other guilds for help," Gajeel added. "Maybe he'd invite Sting and Rogue since this is involving the dragon slayer hunters." Natsu growled in frustration and ran a hand through his pink hair.

"Do you think he could invite Jellal?" Lisanna asked and Erza hid her face at the mention of the mage's name.

"It's a possibility," Lily conceded. We continued talking about it all the way back up to the castle where we made our way to an empty hallway.

"I have parchment and a quill," Lucy said rummaging through her bag extracting the items. "What should we say?" In the end we just summed up the day's events and asked for an immediate reply.

Later that night at dinner there was an air of anticipation and I remembered what Erza had promised. This was when we'd reveal ourselves to the school. Everyone was chattering and casting us nervous glances as if we'd become violent and vaporize them into thin air. "Students," Dumbledore's voice carried over the clamor, effectively silencing everyone. "Now we will hear the story about our exchange students and their real purpose here. You may begin."

"As Professor Dumbledore said, we are exchange students, but not from Fairy Tail School for the Gifted," Erza began. "We come from a parallel universe called Earthland and we live in the Kingdom of Fiore. In Fiore there are mages, people that have magic, and they form wizard guilds together. The guild we belong to is Fairy Tail." When Erza mentioned of our guild's name we all smiled with pride. "At Fairy Tail we all practice different magic and for jobs we go and fulfill requests or missions that others offer us," Erza started and everyone was staring at her with rapt attention. "My magic as you saw earlier is requip magic so I can change my clothes, armors, and weapons at will."

"What about everyone else?" someone called and we smiled.

"I use celestial spirit magic so I use spirits that are based on the star constellations. Loke is my most powerful spirit because he represents the Leo constellation and he's the leader of the Zodiac," Lucy boasted. "Loke come here," she commanded and her spirit obediently came through his own gate to go and stand beside her, not without flirting with her and Evelyn first.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Draco, and I use dragonslayer magic which, well, gives us the power to slay dragons. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and I are known as first generation dragonslayers because we were raised and trained by dragons and the spell that gives us this ability effectively makes us half-dragon and half-human," Evelyn informed them.

"Filthy half-breeds!" Umbridge screeched jumping up from her chair and drew her wand. "You need to be taken care of immediately!" The four dragonslayers turned; Natsu held out a hand on fire and had a downright menacing look.

"Would you like to continue that threat?" Natsu growled. "You already made me angry by hurting Lucy so I would shut up unless you want to be burned to a pile of ashes!" Several of us winced at the threat that he normally directed at enemies that had made him seriously angry. "Anyway Sand Castle here is a second-generation dragonslayer because he cheated like that jerk Laxus-."

"Natsu," Erza glowered at the pinkette and he squeaked in terror.

"Because he has a lacrima that gave him dragon slayer-like powers," he quickly amended trying to avoid Erza's wrath. "So he can control sand."

"Third generation dragonslayers might show up and they have a lacrima and they were trained by dragons," Wendy continued the explanation. "I use sky dragon slayer magic so I can heal and control air."

"I'm an iron dragon slayer so I can control metal," Gajeel explained shortly.

"I use ice-make magic so I can manipulate ice," Gray explained. "Ice-make Excalibur!" A giant sword of ice appeared in his hands and there were smatters of applause.

When it got to my turn I smiled. "My magic is satan-soul takeover magic, so I can become a demon." Shudders rippled through the crowd of students and we all snickered at their reaction.

"So what happened today then?" a Ravenclaw student called out.

"Do you want to take this one Evie? Or do you want someone else to?" She shook her head at Lisanna's suggestion.

"I can do it, don't worry." She turned back to the crowd and gathered all of her mental strength to talk. "So a lot of people are probably wondering what happened to me and why I always have nightmares and why I have so many scars. After the Grand Magic Games took place a group of mages took an interest in dragonslayer magic and they made it their mission to capture us and do _experiments_ on us." The disgust in her words was evident. "Natsu and I got captured but he managed to escape. I on the other hand, had to undergo three months of physical and mental torture before Fairy Tail rescued me."

"The people that attacked us today were dragon slayer hunters," Luna started talking, giving Evelyn a break. "They travelled from Fiore to here and when they met Voldemort, they formed an alliance of sorts with him. After informing him about all the power that dragonslayers have and promising that they could give him that same power our guild master found out after Draco informed him of what happened. After he found out, we were sent to Earth to eliminate the threat that they were posing both to our world and yours."

"What makes dragons so powerful anyway?" Zacharias Smith shouted and all of the first-generation dragonslayers glared daggers at him.

"Earthland dragons can talk and each dragon has control over a certain element. For example Grandine, the dragon who taught me, was a sky dragon. She was so kind and she was like a mother to me."

"A fire dragon named Igneel taught me and Evelyn," Natsu added. "He was usually pretty nice to humans."

"I remember one time we had started arguing and he picked both of us up and slammed our foreheads together," Evelyn reminisced fondly, laughing slightly yet also wincing at the memory. "Igneel was like our father."

"Metalicana, the iron dragon, taught me and then they all disappeared. We don't know why though," Gajeel said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi guys! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've been busy w/ school and I've been working more on New Adventures than this, plus I've had really bad writer's block for this story. Any suggestions would be great. This chapter isn't the best and I don't really like it, but I really have no idea what to write. Anyways, enjoy.**

"So what do the four houses mean?" I asked the other Fairy Tail mages I was sitting with.

"It's stupid," Gajeel grumbled. When he didn't elaborate I turned to Mirajane for a better explanation. "Well he's not wrong," Lily muttered.

"The houses are based off of personality traits. Slytherin is for people that are cunning and ambitious," the Satan soul mage explained. "As you've probably figured out, Ravenclaw is for smart people, Hufflepuff is for loyalty, and Gryffindor is for the brave."

"It's completely dysfunctional in terms of unity as a school," Lily added. "All of the other houses hate people in Slytherin."

"I think so too," Frosch spoke up. "What do you think Lector?"

"Who cares what other people think, we're still going to talk to our friends," my exceed declared and I smiled.

"Everyone thinks we're weird but it's not like we can't pretend to hate our friends," Draco spoke up. "Well actually, maybe except for the dragon slayers and Gray." We all chuckled and snickered at the true statement.

"Who's in charge of Sabertooth since you're here?" Gajeel asked and I looked at Rogue who had been silent the whole time. Not like it was uncommon.

"I put Minerva in charge. She'll be a good replacement," I answered the iron dragonslayer. Mira opened her mouth but then there was yelling from the Gryffindor table. "Sounds like Natsu and Gray," I observed and Mira laughed while Gajeel groaned.

"Moron," was all he muttered before he turned his attention back to his food. A few moments later he seemed to be getting annoyed. "Salamander shut up! If you don't I'll just have to shut your mouth for you!"

"You want to go Metal Face? Stay out of this Gray!" Lucy was shaking her head while Evelyn looked like she was biting back laughter. Before Natsu could say anything more, Erza punched him in the head and he fell back onto his seat rubbing his head. "That hurt," I heard him complain before Evelyn told him that he "had it coming."

"How has Evelyn been since the attack?" Rogue asked, breaking his silence. Gajeel, Mirajane, Draco, and Lily glanced at each other. It was Draco who answered.

"I think she's been ok," the second-generation dragonslayer observed. "Although it's hard to tell with her; even if she is having trouble she doesn't show it. Oh I just remembered! Do you guys see the professor that looks like a toad and is wearing pink?"

"Hard to miss," I snickered and Malfoy cracked a smile.

"Try not to make her angry. The others and I already had this conversation, but she hates half-breeds of any kind. And since-,"

"Since we're technically half dragon, half human she'll hate us?" Rogue predicted. Draco and Gajeel were nodding.

"She almost lost it when Salamander, his sister, Wendy, and I told the school about our powers."

"And she reports everything back to the Minister of Magic, the government official of this world," Mirajane added. "We have a feeling she's telling him everything about us."  
"Not that it'll make a difference 'cause I think we can beat them," Lector stated with his usual overconfident attitude.

"True enough," Gajeel grunted. "When the hunters came and attacked the magic here barely affected them." I thought about that for a while.

"I think this'll be interesting," I decided. "We'll see where it goes from here. If any more hunters come back we'll give them hell."

That Saturday, the Quidditch match that had been postponed was going to be replayed. Rogue, Lector, Frosch, and I followed the throng of Slytherin students into their section of the stands, eventually threading through the crowd to find Mirajane, Gajeel, and Lily. "Where have you guys been?" Mirajane asked us.

"We got lost," Rogue answered. "This castle is huge."

"Draco showed us around when we got here. We'll have to show you around later," Mirajane said.

"You don't think the hunters will attack again do you?" Frosch asked as he looked up at Rogue.

"No, I don't think they will, from what I heard you guys took care of them," Rogue replied comforting his exceed. "They'll need more time to regroup and figure out their next step."

"In the mean time let's just enjoy this," Mirajane suggested with a smile and we eagerly agreed. Throughout the game Gajeel was explaining the rules to us and more than once the three of us got motion sick from just watching all the people on brooms fly through the air.

"I wonder if we could have a Quidditch game with our magic instead of brooms," I mused out loud.

"I think that could work," Rogue agreed slowly. "I think everybody would be excited to see it."

"The only problem is we would probably blow up the stadium," Mirajane commented cheerfully with laughter in her voice.

"I think Shrimp could come up with something," Gajeel amended, using his nickname for Levy.

"She probably could," Mirajane nodded. "We'll talk to the others about it after the game is over. Now lets start taking bets."

"Bets about what?" Rogue asked and Gajeel groaned.

"Keep this stupid stuff away from me, we get enough of this back home," was all the iron dragonslayer offered before tuning us out.

"Bets about what?" Rogue repeated and Mirajane gave a smile that was so innocent it seemed demonic.

"Oh you know, couples, who'll fight who, who will be the person to blow something up, stuff like that," she rattled off innocently and Rogue and I shared a glance.

"We'll get back to you on that," I told her and she seemed downcast for the rest of the game. "Is there usually a betting system in Fairy Tail?"

Mira nodded, "Cana and I usually work together on it, you can earn a lot of money through it."

I laughed, "just when I thought Fairy Tail couldn't get any crazier."

"Don't encourage her," Gajeel grumbled. "That drunk won twenty thousand jewel because Shrimp and I went on a job together." I burst into laughter, seeming to distract everyone from the game. "It ain't funny Eucliffe."

"I'd ask if she could come up with any bets for Sabertooth but I think I'd be scared," Rogue commented in a low voice. I just laughed again while Gajeel gave a nod in agreement.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time but I've kind of lost my motivation to write it. I have an alternative one, similar story except it takes place after the current manga arc that I kind of like. Like I said I know I've probably let a lot of you down with this but I've been spending a lot more time on New Adventures which is a story I'm a lot more proud of. Until further notice I think I'm going to put this on hiatus unless inspiration strikes or I decide to scrap it and go with my alternate. Please forgive me and I feel really bad but I need to figure this out.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I seem to have a habit of saying I'll take forever to update or do something and then do it the next day. Anyways, I'm not too happy with this chapter but I hope you guys like it. Like I said, I've had a lot of writer's block with this story but I'm glad you guys like it even though, in my opinion, chapter quality has been declining. Anyways, enjoy.**

Sting's POV

"So what do the four houses mean?" I asked the other Fairy Tail mages I was sitting with.

"It's stupid," Gajeel grumbled. When he didn't elaborate I turned to Mirajane for a better explanation. "Well he's not wrong," Lily muttered.

"The houses are based off of personality traits. Slytherin is for people that are cunning and ambitious," the Satan soul mage explained. "As you've probably figured out, Ravenclaw is for smart people, Hufflepuff is for loyalty, and Gryffindor is for the brave."

"It's completely dysfunctional in terms of unity as a school," Lily added. "All of the other houses hate people in Slytherin."

"I think so too," Frosch spoke up. "What do you think Lector?"

"Who cares what other people think, we're still going to talk to our friends," my exceed declared and I smiled.

"Everyone thinks we're weird but it's not like we can't pretend to hate our friends," Draco spoke up. "Well actually, maybe except for the dragon slayers and Gray." We all chuckled and snickered at the true statement.

"Who's in charge of Sabertooth since you're here?" Gajeel asked and I looked at Rogue who had been silent the whole time. Not like it was uncommon.

"I put Minerva in charge. She'll be a good replacement," I answered the iron dragonslayer. Mira opened her mouth but then there was yelling from the Gryffindor table. "Sounds like Natsu and Gray," I observed and Mira laughed while Gajeel groaned.

"Moron," was all he muttered before he turned his attention back to his food. A few moments later he seemed to be getting annoyed. "Salamander shut up! If you don't I'll just have to shut your mouth for you!"

"You want to go Metal Face? Stay out of this Gray!" Lucy was shaking her head while Evelyn looked like she was biting back laughter. Before Natsu could say anything more, Erza punched him in the head and he fell back onto his seat rubbing his head. "That hurt," I heard him complain before Evelyn told him that he "had it coming."

"How has Evelyn been since the attack?" Rogue asked, breaking his silence. Gajeel, Mirajane, Draco, and Lily glanced at each other. It was Draco who answered.

"I think she's been ok," the second-generation dragonslayer observed. "Although it's hard to tell with her; even if she is having trouble she doesn't show it. Oh I just remembered! Do you guys see the professor that looks like a toad and is wearing pink?"

"Hard to miss," I snickered and Malfoy cracked a smile.

"Try not to make her angry. The others and I already had this conversation, but she hates half-breeds of any kind. And since-,"

"Since we're technically half dragon, half human she'll hate us?" Rogue predicted. Draco and Gajeel were nodding.

"She almost lost it when Salamander, his sister, Wendy, and I told the school about our powers."

"And she reports everything back to the Minister of Magic, the government official of this world," Mirajane added. "We have a feeling she's telling him everything about us."  
"Not that it'll make a difference 'cause I think we can beat them," Lector stated with his usual overconfident attitude.

"True enough," Gajeel grunted. "When the hunters came and attacked the magic here barely affected them." I thought about that for a while.

"I think this'll be interesting," I decided. "We'll see where it goes from here. If any more hunters come back we'll give them hell."

That Saturday, the Quidditch match that had been postponed was going to be replayed. Rogue, Lector, Frosch, and I followed the throng of Slytherin students into their section of the stands, eventually threading through the crowd to find Mirajane, Gajeel, and Lily. "Where have you guys been?" Mirajane asked us.

"We got lost," Rogue answered. "This castle is huge."

"Draco showed us around when we got here. We'll have to show you around later," Mirajane said.

"You don't think the hunters will attack again do you?" Frosch asked as he looked up at Rogue.

"No, I don't think they will, from what I heard you guys took care of them," Rogue replied comforting his exceed. "They'll need more time to regroup and figure out their next step."

"In the mean time let's just enjoy this," Mirajane suggested with a smile and we eagerly agreed. Throughout the game Gajeel was explaining the rules to us and more than once the three of us got motion sick from just watching all the people on brooms fly through the air.

"I wonder if we could have a Quidditch game with our magic instead of brooms," I mused out loud.

"I think that could work," Rogue agreed slowly. "I think everybody would be excited to see it."

"The only problem is we would probably blow up the stadium," Mirajane commented cheerfully with laughter in her voice.

"I think Shrimp could come up with something," Gajeel amended, using his nickname for Levy.

"She probably could," Mirajane nodded. "We'll talk to the others about it after the game is over. Now lets start taking bets."

"Bets about what?" Rogue asked and Gajeel groaned.

"Keep this stupid stuff away from me, we get enough of this back home," was all the iron dragonslayer offered before tuning us out.

"Bets about what?" Rogue repeated and Mirajane gave a smile that was so innocent it seemed demonic.

"Oh you know, couples, who'll fight who, who will be the person to blow something up, stuff like that," she rattled off innocently and Rogue and I shared a glance.

"We'll get back to you on that," I told her and she seemed downcast for the rest of the game. "Is there usually a betting system in Fairy Tail."

Mira nodded, "Cana and I usually work together on it, you can earn a lot of money through it."

I laughed, "just when I thought Fairy Tail couldn't get any crazier."

"Don't encourage her," Gajeel grumbled. "That drunk won twenty thousand jewel because Shrimp and I went on a job together." I burst into laughter, seeming to distract everyone from the game. "It ain't funny."

"Well Jet and Droy didn't go with you for once," Lily pointed out. "That never happens." I saw Gajeel's jaw clench.

"Stop laughing," he growled and then, for good measure, punched me in the face.


	34. Chapter 34

**Wow two updates in one day after I said this was going on hiatus. I really impress myself sometimes. I can't take credit for the last part of this chapter, so shoutout to PyraDragneel for suggesting this in a review. Enjoy!**

 **Harry's POV**

While the game ended on a high note, the euphoria didn't last long. Several of the Slytherins, excluding Malfoy who had begun behaving like a normal human being, began chanting taunts at Ron for his performance during the match. Natsu instantly leapt up to defend him but his friends held him back from confronting them. He snarled but with a glare from Erza he settled down, still scowling but other than that doing nothing. Without a second thought, George and I tackled them so they could stop. Ron was suffering from enough stress and nerves as is, he didn't need insults and jeers on top of that.

"Impedimenta!" Madam Hooch yelled and George was blasted onto the ground by the spell. "What do you think you're doing?" If it weren't for the chasers on the team, Fred would have joined in on the fight too. "I've never seen behavior like it —back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office!" Madam Hooch continued her rant and we obeyed. With one glance back we saw several of the Fairy Tail mages shaking their heads and I grit my teeth. They shouldn't be this surprised, we worked a lot differently than their seemingly perfect school.

Needless to say, McGonagall was not happy to see us. "Explain yourselves!"

"We were provoked," I replied, still shaking with anger from what had occurred.

"Provoked you? They'd just lost hadn't they?" She seemed to ignore the fact that the Ginger Newts she normally kept in a tin were now littering the floor. "Of course they wanted to provoke you! But what on earth they can have said that justified what you two were doing—"

"He insulted my parents and Harry's mother!" George protested but that didn't deter their Head of House from continuing on her lecture.

"But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out" and the rant continued until she was interrupted with a _hem-hem_ that everyone had come to dread.

"May I help?" Umbridge asked and if McGonagall were one of the cartoons I had seen on muggle television, steam would be coming out of her head.

"Help? What do you mean 'help?'" Umbridge replied with something about wanting more authority which made the transfiguration professor even more irate. Umbridge stayed silent for a little bit before saying that the punishment was her business and rummaged around for something in her bag.

"Educational decree number twenty-five," she began but McGonagall interrupted with "not another one!" I internally agreed with her outburst. She continued to rattle off what the decree said and then she ended with her conclusion that Fred, George, and I should not be allowed to play Quidditch again. At her words my heart went cold.

"Ever again?" I echoed and she gave me that disgusting smile.

Angelina and the others were aghast and they decided to go to sleep which didn't seem to be that bad of an idea. I noticed all the exchange students sitting in a corner and casting sympathetic glances my way. They were murmuring to each other before Lucy got up and came over to where Hermione and I were sitting.

"That's awful about what happened," she said and I stared up at her dully. There was no way she could understand what I was going through. "All of us have been through something that made us feel like we would never be ourselves again." And then I snapped.

"Don't talk like you know what I'm going through! Your school seems so perfect that I doubt anything like has happened there!" Immediately some of the others were by her side.

"Don't talk to her like that," Natsu snarled and Lucy shook her head.

"It's ok, let it go," she soothed and he calmed down, but not by much.

"She has a point though. Just because we've never been hurt by Fairy Tail doesn't mean we haven't gone through things that made it feel like our worlds were going to end," Evelyn said. I ignored her and turned back to Hermione.

"Have you seen Ron?" On cue, the door opened and he came storming through looking like he had just walked through a frozen wasteland.

"You look frozen! Come and sit down," Hermione commanded and he trudged over to us with no complaints. When we had filled him on what had happened he only seemed to sink into the couch more and said "this is the worst I've ever felt in my life."

"Join the club," I said bitterly and Hermione smiled which made me want to ask her if she was crazy.

"I can think of one thing that might cheer you both up. Hagrid's back."

The next morning I went up to the Fairy Tail mages to apologize for what I had said last night. "What?" Natsu growled and several of them rolled their eyes.

"Cool it Flame Brain," Gray barked before turning to me. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I wasn't thinking straight." They were quiet for a moment before Erza gave me a warm smile.

"It's understandable. You were upset and you let your emotions run away with you. Thank you for apologizing." I nodded and went back to sit with Ron and Hermione.

Later that afternoon we had gone outside to clear our heads when we heard 'oohs' and 'ahs' from the Quidditch pitch. Despite my unwillingness to go there and bring back memories of the exhilaration I had while flying and how I wouldn't experience that for the rest of the school year, we trudged over anyway. Glyphs were glistening around the stands that said something none of us could understand but what had our attention was the explosions and laughter and flashes of light from the center of it. All of the exchange students were fighting with each other and while it looked serious they were laughing and cracking jokes.

"Their magic is incredible," Hermione breathed. Even though we had seen it before, it was still impressive. It looked like Natsu was fighting Sting and Rogue which seemed to be crazy since it was a two on one fight but it looked like Natsu was holding his own.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Natsu called while he threw a sphere of fire at them.

"Except this time we can fight as friends," Sting replied while a flash of light streaked towards Natsu.

Erza looked like she was fighting a cat that had a human form and Gajeel. "Lily step it up!" the Slytherin student yelled.

"That's his cat?" Ron asked, completely astounded as to what he had just heard. I was in the same boat. The fact that an animal could turn into a human form was mind-blowing. Lucy and Juvia were fighting each other while Levy and Freed were looking at books? Gray and Evelyn were fighting each other while Natsu would cast glances at his sister every so often. But of course, nothing lasts forever.

"What is going on here?" Umbridge asked and everyone groaned.


	35. Chapter 35

**I am so sorry this took me a while to write when the chapter is so short. Thank you so much for being patient with me and sticking with this story. I feel super bad that I haven't updated in such a long time but I've experienced a really bad writers block with this story. This chapter is more nalu-centric since I got a review asking for more nalu stuff so consider this an apology for a lack of updates.**

"Great this bitch," I heard Gajeel mutter and I laughed while Wendy, Evelyn, Sting, and Rogue were fighting back their chuckles.

"We're just practicing our magic," Erza informed. She would try her best to make sure no one got into a fight. Even though Makarov had said that we were forbidden to go to any of her punishments after what happened to Lucy, which I was still angry about, Harry had told us how she now had control over punishments and detentions. "We have permission from our guild master to do so as needed. Seeing as we haven't trained in a while we figured a weekend would be better than a school day." Umbridge paused before talking.

"I disagree. There should be no violence in schools. Now as for punishment—"

"What the hell?" I yelled and everyone sighed. "So carving words into peoples' skin isn't considered violent? Lucy was _bleeding_ when she came back from your 'detention' and if it weren't for Erza and our guild master I would have burnt you into ashes for even thinking of laying a finger on any of my friends!" I was pissed to say the least.

"Detention Mr. Dragneel," she sang and I scoffed.

"I'm not going to your detention," I retorted. "You can't make me."

"I can't? What if," she reached out and grabbed Evelyn's wrist, "your sister's safety was at risk?" My blood ran cold. My sister was shaking her head, mentally telling me not to play into her hands, but it was hard not to. So, so hard. Regardless, I set myself on fire and I saw the toad's grip tighten.

"You even think about hurting her, and I will burn you from the inside out," I growled. I felt the other dragon slayers tense and they got ready for a fight. Evelyn took matters into her own hands by lighting her wrist on fire. When Umbridge yelped in pain and released her, Evelyn sprinted back over to us and placed herself behind me. I sensed more Sting place a hand on her shoulder but I didn't pay attention to it. I knew Evelyn saw him as an older brother and he treated her like the little sister he didn't have.

"Natsu, Evie's fine. Just let it go for now," Erza advised and I reluctantly put out my flames.

"You come near her again and I _will_ destroy you," I snarled. "I don't care if you are important to the Ministry or whatever. I could _obliterate_ you, any of us could. So you better stay away from us!" I ended my rant only when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"Natsu," Lucy warned and I listened. Reluctantly but I listened. I shook off her hand and stormed off to the Forbidden Forest, the one place we hadn't explored yet. It was the one place where I could burn and fight without getting in too much trouble. Even in broad daylight the forest was dark but I just set my hand on fire. With a roar I slammed my fist into a tree, making it creak and groan as it fell over. Unfortunately the destruction of one tree wasn't enough to curb my anger and frustration. I needed to _fight_ something, I didn't particularly care who. A twig snapped behind me but I didn't bother turning my head. I caught Lucy's scent as soon as she entered the forest.

"I've never wanted to kill anyone this much," I stated as I turned around to face her. "Except maybe Future Rogue or the hunters who took Evie, but they deserved it." She didn't say anything for a moment before she finally spoke.

"I can't imagine how difficult that must be," she murmured. "But you need to control yourself, she has a lot of authority and while I'm sure you could overpower her in a fight," I scoffed at that, "you can't. We need to play by the rules. I think you made your point though; she won't try anything again for a while." Just like that all of the tension melted out of body and my shoulders sagged. We stood there in silence but it wasn't awkward. It was more comforting than anything else. She sighed and took my hand. "C'mon, dinner's going to start soon and I don't want you eating the fire in the common room again." I grinned.

"But Luce, the fire tasted so _good_ ," I whined. Lucy cast me a withering look before we picked our way through the tangle of trees and gnarled roots back into daylight. When we emerged from the darkness, I noticed that the crowd of people that had been watching us had dispersed, most likely to go spread rumors and go to dinner. Absentmindedly I realized that Lucy and I were still holding hands so I just squeezed her hand. Lucy looked down and blushed but she didn't let go.


End file.
